


L'envie de voler demeure

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Firefly, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fic chorale, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Post-Serenity (2005), Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, River est un bébé Jedi, Tranche de vie, comme film choral mais en fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Anakin n'a jamais trouvé beaucoup de sérénité par lui-même, en dépit de toute la méditation à laquelle il s'est soumis au fil des ans ; peut-être que travailler sur ce vaisseau y remédiera.





	L'envie de voler demeure

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the dream of flight persists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396890) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Un grand merci à victoria_p (musesfool), qui m'a autorisée à traduire ce petit bijou. 
> 
> Attention : mentions de torture et d'expérimentation médicale.

Il était plus facile de trouver du travail quand les jumeaux étaient bébés. Suite à l’ascension de Palpatine, le chaos s’était installé, tandis que ceux qui avaient compris ce qui allait suivre fuyaient vers la Bordure Extérieure, et nombre d’entre eux avaient besoin d’un pilote ou d’un mécanicien (ou des deux) pour leurs vaisseaux d’avant-guerre. Les gens ne posaient pas autant de questions en voyant un jeune père endeuillé qui essayait de s’occuper tout seul de ses adorables enfants.

Maintenant c’est plus difficile, parce que les enfants ne peuvent plus être sanglés dans le siège du copilote pendant qu’ils dorment ou installés sur son dos tandis qu’il se fraie un chemin à travers une cantina ou un marché, à la recherche d’un job. Ils parlent trop, posent des questions innocentes auxquelles personne ne veut répondre, Anakin moins que tout autre, et même si ses compétences incitent certaines personnes à ignorer son visage bien connu, il déteste avoir à faire dépendre la vie de ses enfants de ce genre d’avidité qui se fait passer pour de la gentillesse.

Il a essayé de les laisser avec Owen et Beru, mais aucun d’entre eux n’avait supporté la séparation, même si Beru aurait été plus qu’heureuse de les garder. Ils avaient déjà perdu leur mère, il était déterminé à faire en sorte qu’ils ne perdent pas aussi leur père. Pas après être passés si près de tout perdre à cause de sa stupidité.

Ils étaient son unique raison de vivre après la mort de Padmé, et ce n’était que pour eux qu’il avait émergé de l’océan de tristesse dans lequel il avait failli se noyer.La première année est floue dans son esprit, ponctuée par quelques pics de joie comme les premiers sourires des enfants, leurs premiers pas, leurs premiers mots. Les avoir avec lui vaut bien le tracas de chercher un job s’accommodant de la vie de famille.

Mos Eisley n’est pas un bon endroit pour les enfants (ce n’est un bon endroit pour personne, mais encore moins pour les enfants), et il garde une main sur eux alors qu’ils poussent la foule du jour de marché. Il se dirige vers le spatioport ; il ne veut pas emmener les enfants dans une cantina s’il n’y est pas forcé, et parfois une affaire peut se conclure directement sans avoir à perdre de temps en chichis ou de crédits en boissons.

La plupart des vaisseaux sont d’anciens modèles, et ses compétences bénéficieraient à n’importe lequel d’entre eux, mais il aime avoir une première impression des capitaines et des équipages avant de tenter sa chance, et la façon dont un capitaine traite son vaisseau peut lui apprendre beaucoup. D’autant plus qu’il va avoir les enfants avec lui. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de cargos qui prennent des intérimaires avec de la famille.

Rien qu’il ait vu jusque là ne le frappe, et il regrette une fois de plus que le Crépuscule n’ait pas survécu à la guerre. Avoir son propre vaisseau lui rendrait la vie nettement plus facile, mais il n’a jamais réussi à économiser suffisamment pour en acheter un.

Luke est pratiquement en train de vibrer d’excitation à la vue de tant de vaisseaux différents, et Anakin peut sentir son hésitation quand il en repère un, puis un autre, qu’il aimerait explorer. Il resserre sa prise sur l’épaule de Luke.

« Ne t’éloigne pas, » dit-il. Luke lui lance un regard suppliant, mais il ne cède pas.

Bien qu’elle aime voler au moins autant que le reste de sa famille, même à cinq ans, Leia est plus concentrée sur l’objectif que Luke. Elle tire sur la tunique d’Anakin et il lui consacre son attention.

« Et celui-là ? » dit-elle, en pointant un vieux vaisseau de classe Firefly.

La Force résonne joyeusement et Anakin hausse les épaules. Il prendra toutes les indications possibles. Il y a une jeune femme avec un parasol assise devant l’écoutille béante. Elle lui offre un large sourire qui semble complètement sincère, et s’adresse aussi à Luke et Leia quand elle parle.

« Vous allez venir avec nous, » dit-elle fermement, accentuant ses propos en faisant lentement tournoyer le parasol. « Serenity est le meilleur vaisseau de la Bordure Extérieure jusqu’au Noyau, et elle vous emmènera où vous devez aller. » Elle incline la tête sur le côté et ses lèvres se retroussent avec ironie. « P’tet pas dans la plus grande classe, mais elle vous emmènera à bon port pour sûr.

— Le style importe moins que le fond, » approuve Anakin. Le vaisseau est vieux mais a l’air en bon état. Il n’a jamais piloté de Firefly, mais ils ont une bonne réputation chez les contrebandiers et les revendeurs de vaisseaux. « J’ai pas de destination en tête, ajoute-t-il. Je suis un mécanicien et un pilote à la recherche d’un équipage dans le besoin.

— Eh bien, nous avons un pilote et je suis la mécano du vaisseau, mais nous pourrions avoir besoin d’un porte-flingue, si vous ne pouvez pas payer pour le trajet. Y a pas beaucoup d’autres équipages qui vous laisseront emmener vos enfants, mais le notre est comme une famille. » Elle se penche en avant et son regard va de Luke à Leia, qui ont l’air fascinés par le vaisseau. Ils n’ont jamais vu de Firefly avant ; il n’y en a plus beaucoup en service ces jours-ci. « Elle a une bonne carcasse, notre Serenity. Vous pouvez le voir, pas vrai ? »

Anakin se surprend à approuver de la tête en même temps que les enfants, même s’il est peu probable qu’ils montent à bord du vaisseau de la jeune femme. Dommage, parce que le nom éveille quelque chose en lui. Il n’a jamais trouvé beaucoup de sérénité lui-même, en dépit de toute la méditation à laquelle il s’est soumis au fil des ans ; peut-être que travailler sur ce vaisseau y remédierait. Il ne croit pas aux présages, mais les voies de la Force sont impénétrables, et parfois elle use d’une masse sur les Jedi têtus qui ne suivent pas ses indices les plus subtils.

« Pas sûr de savoir à quoi je peux servir si vous avez déjà un mécano et un pilote. » Il ignore la mention du poste de porte-flingue. Il n’est pas aussi véhément que l’était Obi-Wan sur le sujet, mais même s’il est suffisamment bon, il déteste utiliser un blaster plutôt que son sabre laser, et il se considère toujours un Jedi dans le fond. Il ne s’est pas encore abaissé à se louer comme mercenaire, et il n’a nullement l’intention de s’y prêter maintenant.

« Vous seriez d’accord pour transporter du fret ? » La voix vient de derrière lui, monocorde, féminine. Il se tourne pour découvrir une femme vêtue de cuir qui l’observe attentivement. Elle est aussi grande que lui et ses cheveux sombres sont rassemblés en une natte lâche et elle a un ceinturon et son holster patinés par l’usage plaqués sur les hanches. Ses yeux s’agrandissent quand elle voit son visage et il peut sentir dans la Force qu’elle l’a reconnu, mais elle n’en donne pas d’autre signe. « Notre équipier habituel est alité avec la grippe rodienne, on aurait besoin d’un coup de main.

— Ouais, » répond-il prudemment. « Je pourrais faire ça.

— Valez quelque chose à la baston ? » Ceci vient d’un homme dans un long manteau brun, ce qui dit à Anakin tout ce qu’il a besoin de savoir sur cet équipage. Des séparatistes, et pas le genre qui laisse des droïdes aller au casse-pipe à leur place. Bien sûr, cette guerre est finie depuis longtemps et ils ne font tous qu’essayer de s’en sortir dans les vestiges de cette putain de galaxie.

« Je me débrouille, dit Anakin, mais je ne cherche pas les ennuis. » Sa tendance naturelle à fanfaronner s’est érodée ces dernières années ; il est plus sûr de minimiser ses compétences même parmi ceux qui le reconnaissent.

« Nous non plus, dit l’homme, mais pourtant ils nous trouvent toujours. »

Anakin ricane. « Je connais ça.

— Je serais pas contre un peu d’aide dans la salle des machines, Cap’taine, » dit la femme avec le parasol. « L’hyperdrive est super capricieux dernièrement.

— J’ai pas les crédits pour le remplacer, Kaylee, » répond l’homme au manteau brun. Il inspecte rapidement Anakin puis jette un coup d’œil à la grande femme, qui acquiesce. « Pas des masses d’argent pour payer, non plus, dit-il en se tournant vers Anakin, mais contre un coup de main pour le fret et en cas de pépin, on peut vous offrir le couchage et les repas, à vous et vos enfants, d’ici à n’importe où sur la Bordure Extérieure ou Médiane, pour les prochaines semaines au moins. » Il plisse les yeux dans la lumière des soleils jumeaux. « On est doués pour éviter l’Empire, si c’est ce qui vous préoccupe.

— Ça se pourrait, répond Anakin.

— Capitaine Mal Reynolds, » dit l’homme en tendant une main. Le nom est familier, mais Anakin ne le remet pas. Il serre tout de même la main tendue. « Voici mon second, Zoé, et vous avez fait connaissance avec Kaylee, ma mécanicienne.

— Il sait reconnaître une perle comme notre vaisseau quand il en voit une, Cap’taine, » dit Kaylee, et Anakin ne peut que sourire à la rapidité avec laquelle elle l’a évalué. Elle tend la main aux jumeaux. « Vous voulez venir voir votre couchette ? »

Les jumeaux lèvent la tête vers lui et il leur donne le feu-vert. « Voici Luke, et Leia. Je suis Anakin Naberrie. »

Zoé et le capitaine échangent un autre regard, un autre hochement de tête. « Bienvenue à bord. »

*

Il y a une autre personne sensible à la Force à bord, il s’en rend compte immédiatement - ses boucliers sont pratiquement non-existants mais elle a trouvé un moyen de se camoufler parmi les autres. Cela révèle un minimum d’entraînement, contrairement au manque de boucliers, ce qui est une contradiction intéressante. C’est un talent utile, un pour lequel il n’a jamais vraiment pris le coup - Obi-Wan lui a toujours dit qu’il brillait trop vivement dans la Force pour bien se cacher - et ce n’est probablement que sa propre force et son entraînement qui lui permettent de savoir à qui il a affaire. La présence n’est pas familière et ne veut qu’être laissée tranquille, alors il ne sonde pas plus. Il connaît ça. La Force est nerveuse et repliée autour de la personne, mais seulement en attente, sans trace de la terreur ou du danger qu’il est venu à associer aux sbires du côté obscur que Sidious envoie parfois à sa recherche. (Anakin ne sait pas s’il sait pour les jumeaux, et n’a aucune envie de lui donner l’opportunité de les découvrir.)

Il aide à charger la cargaison - on ne lui offre aucune information sur le contenu des caisses et il ne pose pas de question - tandis que Luke et Leia font des allers et retours en courant pendant leur visite avec Kaylee pour lui raconter dans de grandes tirades, sans même reprendre leur souffle, tout ce qu’ils ont vu.

Reynolds n’a pas l’air emballé mais Zoé les regarde avec une trace de mélancolie. Il n’est pas assez bête pour poser des questions là dessus non plus.

Une fois que les caisses sont chargées, Kaylee l’emmène lui aussi pour une visite. « C’est ici que la navette d’Inara est arrimée, habituellement, » dit-elle en pointant l’écoutille indiquée _Navette 1_. « C’est une Compagne. » Sa surprise doit se lire sur son visage parce qu’elle dit, un peu plus froidement, « J’espère que ce n’est pas un problème pour vous.

— Non, dit-il. Je suis juste surpris, c’est tout. »

Kaylee acquiesce. « Ça en a peut-être pas l’air, mais nous sommes un vaisseau respectable. On avait même un pasteur à bord, avant. » C’est dit avec une pointe de tristesse, mais Anakin est content que le pasteur ne soit plus là. Même en étant un adepte de la Force, il était bien assez virulent au sujet de la philosophie Jedi et de la façon dont elle était entrée en conflit avec la foi de sa mère ; il n’aime pas avoir affaire aux religions des autres. « En tout cas, Inara travaille principalement dans la Bordure Médiane, quoiqu’elle pourrait aisément avoir les meilleurs clients du Noyau si elle le voulait. »

Il y a une provocation derrière ces mots qu’il ne comprend pas vraiment, alors il dit juste : « J’en suis sûr. » Les Maisons de Compagnes se trouvent essentiellement dans le Noyau, quoiqu’il y en ait également une à Theed. Il n’en a jamais compris l’intérêt, même si Obi-Wan disait toujours que tous servaient à leur façon.

Cela apaise Kaylee, qui dit : « Elle est sur Arkanis maintenant, nous irons la chercher demain.

— D’accord. »

Sur le chemin du dortoir des passagers, Kaylee indique les quartiers de l’équipage. « Jayne est en quarantaine hors du vaisseau avec Simon, notre médecin, pour qu’aucun de nous n’attrape la grippe rodienne. » Elle secoue la tête. « On ne voudrait pas que ça passe de l’un à l’autre parce qu’on vit dans un espace restreint.

— Compris.

— Et vous voilà rendu. » La chambre est plus grande qu’il ne s’y attendait, peinte d’un jaune clair chaleureux, le sol métallique recouvert d’un tapis tissé.

« Merci. » Il laisse tomber son sac à côté d’un des lits. Luke et Leia sont déjà en train de s’accaparer l’autre lit. « À nous, » dit Luke, en se laissant pendre la tête en bas par dessus le bord.

« Très bien, mais défense de pousser l’autre en dehors à coups de pied. »

La réflexion lui vaut un gloussement de la part des jumeaux et aussi de Kaylee. Elle lui jette un regard de côté qui pourrait être une tentative de flirt, mais il est un peu rouillé de ce côté là et n’y répond pas.

Le moteur vrombit sous ses bottes, le sauvant de toute maladresse sociale en lui rappelant qu’il n’a pas encore vu la salle des machines.

Le moteur est aussi rapiécé que tout ce qu’il a pu voir dans un vaisseau aussi vieux, mais le tout fonctionne en harmonie. L’espace est lumineux et à peine en désordre, et il rit quand il découvre le hamac suspendu dans un coin de la pièce.

« Je dors mieux ici, parfois, » se défend Kaylee. « Le ronron du moteur, c’est mieux que n’importe quelle berceuse. »

Anakin lève les mains en signe de reddition. « Non, je comprends. J’ai moi-même passé pas mal de nuits à dormir dans des salles des machines. » Il lui offre le sourire qui le tirait toujours d’affaire quand il était plus jeune. « Et dans rien qui ait l’air aussi confortable, je vous assure. »

Elle se détend à nouveau et le pardonne d’un hochement de tête. Elle semble facile à vivre, mais il est évident que le vaisseau et son équipage comptent énormément pour elle. Il aime sa férocité, même si cela signifie qu’il va devoir s’habituer à gérer ses humeurs s’il reste suffisamment longtemps. Il y a un bout de temps qu’il ne s’est pas soucié de ça pour qui que ce soit à l’exception des jumeaux, et là encore il est un peu rouillé. Padmé lui manque au point que c’en est douloureux. Obi-Wan et Ahsoka et Rex lui manquent, et, tout au fond de ce qu’il reste de son âme, la camaraderie sur le Résolu et sur le champ de bataille lui manquent aussi.

Il y a un craquement de statique, puis la voix d’une femme - pas celle de Zoé - se fait entendre. « Préparez-vous pour le décollage. »

« C’est River, dit Kaylee. C’est notre pilote. »

Les commissures des lèvres d’Anakin frémissent. « J’avais compris.

— Vous voulez voir le cockpit ?

— Si vous pensez que ça ne dérangera pas River.

— Ça ne la dérangera pas du tout. »

Anakin n’en est pas si sûr, parce qu’il est probable que River soit la présence qu’il perçoit dissimulée dans la Force, mais il vaut mieux faire face maintenant à tout embarras potentiel.

Reynolds est dans le siège du copilote, mais c’est vers la pilote qu’est attirée l’attention d’Anakin. Elle se tourne et croise bravement son regard, bien qu’il puisse sentir sa peur. Elle ne peut pas avoir plus de seize ou dix-sept ans, pense-t-il, pas plus âgée qu’Ahsoka la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue.

« Dix-huit ans, dit-elle, le faisant sursauter. Presque dix-neuf. »

Cette fois, la peur qui enfle entre eux deux est celle d’Anakin. Il a déserté, a fui quand Padmé l’a supplié de venir avec elle, en dépit des plans de Palpatine pour lui. Il aurait dû être sur Coruscant, dans le Temple, quand le cauchemar a commencé, et il ne blâmerait pas la jeune femme si elle devait porter ces accusations, mais il doit encore s’occuper de Luke et de Leia, et ils seront toujours sa priorité.

Mais River le dévisage avec compassion, sans trace de colère, une Jedi jusqu’à l’os. Elle ne se lève pas mais elle salue de manière aussi appropriée qu’elle le peut en position assise. C’est plus qu’il ne mérite, vraiment. « Maître Skywalker. »

Kaylee couine et Reynolds émet un son étranglé. Anakin les ignore. « Nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés. » Sa voix est ferme, agréable, en dépit de la peur cacophonique - sa peur à lui, sa peur à elle - qui joue avec ses nerfs. Il parle comme Obi-Wan avant une négociation difficile, mais sans son accent.

River acquiesce nerveusement. « Maintenant oui.

— Qui- » Anakin déglutit avec peine. « Qui était ton maître ?

— Hey, » l’avertit Reynolds.

River lève une main, lui fait signe que ce n’est rien. « Ça va. » Elle reporte son regard sur Anakin et il se sent aussi vulnérable que lorsqu’il se trouvait face au Conseil. Bien que fragmentée, la jeune femme est puissante. « La purge a eu lieu avant que je sois choisie, » dit-elle. Elle baisse les yeux sur ses mains, les mèches de ses longs cheveux sombres dissimulant son visage. « J’espérais mais- » Elle secoue la tête, balançant ses cheveux par dessus une épaule, et relève les yeux. 

Il y voit la même dévastation que dans les siens, quand il regarde dans le miroir. « Je suis désolé.

— Moi aussi. » Elle se retourne vers la console, pose les mains sur le manche. « Vous devriez peut-être vous attacher. »

Il émet un petit rire. « Je pense que je peux encaisser. »

Reynolds a toujours l’air en colère et désapprobateur - une réaction presque réconfortante par sa familiarité - mais River lui offre un petit sourire par dessus son épaule, et il a l’impression d’avoir passé un test important.

*

Au dîner, Reynolds leur donne l’itinéraire pour les prochaines semaines, agrémenté de commentaires de Kaylee et River. Zoé est silencieuse et attentive, mais elle répond à toutes les questions de Leia sur ses cheveux et son arme et son travail en tant que capitaine en second. Anakin est surpris par sa patience avec les enfants, quoique ce n’est peut-être que parce qu’il n’en a pas trouvé sur les autres vaisseaux. D’habitude les enfants restent tranquilles dans la couchette qui leur est assignée jusqu’à ce qu’il ait fini ses heures et puisse les promener alentour et à l’écart de quiconque s’offusquerait de leur présence. C’est différent, sur Serenity. Il peut déjà s’en rendre compte.

« Il y a un tableau des corvées, explique Kaylee. Par exemple, cette semaine, Zoé cuisine et Mal fait la vaisselle, et je nettoie les parties communes du vaisseau.

— Je suppose que c’est pas votre truc, la cuisine, » dit Reynolds, tentant de paraître désinvolte mais ne parvenant pas à masquer un certain espoir.

Dommage qu’Anakin ne soit pas à la hauteur de cet espoir. « Non, mais je connais une demi-douzaine de façon d’ôter l’huile de moteur de n’importe quel support, répond Anakin, et je suis plutôt bon pour faire la lessive. » Il l’avait appris de sa mère, tout jeune, et avait même usé de ce savoir au Temple et sur le champ de bataille.

« Très bien, alors, dit Reynolds. Skywalker ici présent sera de corvée de lessive cette semaine. » Anakin est presque sûr de ne pas imaginer l’emphase sarcastique que Reynolds fait porter sur son nom, mais il n’est rien qu’il puisse y faire pour l’instant.

La conversation se fait plus générale après ça. Kaylee parle des différents fruits qu’elle a achetés sur le marché de Mos Eisley - un luxe qu’ils n’ont pas souvent, en passant tant de temps dans l’espace. Luke l’interroge à propos du vaisseau et elle répond avec gaieté et expertise, impressionnant à nouveau Anakin par sa patience envers Luke et son savoir. River accepte sur son assiette les légumes que Leia ne veut pas manger, et Zoé observe le tout, comme un surveillant de crèche veillant sur ses petits.

« Le dîner était délicieux, » avance Anakin à la fin du repas. Il jette un œil vers Zoé, qui demeure aussi insondable que n’importe quel maître Jedi de sa connaissance. « Merci. » Il joint les mains et s’incline brièvement devant elle. Luke et Leia font de même, ce qui leur vaut des sourires de la part de tous. 

Zoé accepte le salut avec un hochement de tête royal, et les enfants la suivent hors de la cambuse, la bombardant de questions supplémentaires, cette fois sur la cuisine.

« On peut aller jeter un œil à l’hyperdrive, » propose Kaylee tandis qu’Anakin les regarde partir, surpris. Ce n’est pas que Luke et Leia ne soient pas curieux et aventureux, mais ils ne s’éloignent généralement pas de lui sans même un regard en arrière. « Si vous le voulez, » dit-elle quand il ne répond pas.

« Ouais, ouais, ça serait super, » finit-il par dire. Il lui sourit, impatient d’en apprendre plus sur le travail qu’elle a effectué sur les systèmes du vaisseau.

Ils passent le reste de la soirée à faire le tour des moteurs de Serenity et leurs diverses particularités. L’hyperdrive est assurément à bout de souffle, mais continue de tourner grâce aux soins attentifs prodigués par Kaylee. Les moteurs subluminiques sont plus neufs et coûteux que Anakin ne s’y attendait, des moteurs KDY de haute qualité, et Kaylee a fait un boulot d’ingénierie de génie pour les intégrer aux autres systèmes du vaisseau, mais il peut voir les endroits où les réparations fatiguent, et où l’ancien équipement a du mal à encaisser l’effort que les parties les plus neuves lui infligent.

Mais quand il demande des précisions à ce sujet, elle a l’air contrariée. « Il y a eu un- un job, » dit-elle, même si elle semble plus dire “mission”. « On a perdu Book - le pasteur dont j’ai parlé, et Wash - c’était le mari de Zoé, notre pilote avant River - et Serenity était pas mal amochée. Le- le client, » elle manque de s’étouffer sur le mot, le mensonge, « a payé pour les réparations. » Elle détourne le regard. « C’était le moins qu’il pouvait faire.

— Je suis désolé, » dit-il, impuissant. « Je sais ce que c’est que de perdre des proches. »

Elle se fend d’un petit sourire triste. « Mais on ne peut pas laisser la tristesse nous détruire, pas vrai ? »

Il lui rend un sourire tout aussi triste. « Vrai.

— Kaylee, c’est bon pour la nuit ? » Reynolds se tient sur le seuil, menaçant, comme un wookiee protecteur.

Kaylee ne semble pas remarquer son attitude, ou si elle la remarque, elle s’en moque. « Paisible et sans accroc, Cap’taine. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème cette nuit.

— En espérant que la galaxie t’entende, hein ? »

Elle rit et Anakin bricole un sourire.

C’est à ce moment qu’il comprend, pourquoi Reynolds et son vaisseau lui sont si familiers. « La transmission Miranda. C’était vous. »

Environ un an auparavant, l’HoloNet a été craqué pour diffuser des images d’une planète que Palpatine avait tenté de pacifier chimiquement, en secret, des années avant même le début de la guerre. La petite partie de la population qui n’a pas été tuée sur le coup a été dépouillée de toute parcelle de civilisation ; ces gens continuent de terroriser les Régions Inconnues et ont infiltré les Territoires Occidentaux, alors même que l’empire refuse d’admettre qu’ils existent ou que leur existence est due à l’Empereur. C’est Reynolds et son équipage qui en ont trouvé la preuve et l’ont diffusée. Ils sont célèbres aussi bien dans la société civile que criminelle, des héros pour les contrebandiers et les rebelles. Ils sont aussi recherchés par l’Empire qu’il ne l’est.

Cette information apaise la tension dans l’estomac d’Anakin.

« Maintenant que tout le monde connaît les secrets de tout le monde, » commence Reynolds avec colère, mais Kaylee l’interrompt avec un de ses rires.

« Pas tout le monde, Cap’taine. » Elle regarde Anakin. « Il ne dira rien.

— En effet, confirme Anakin. Je n’aime pas l’Empire. » Sa main droite se referme en un poing et il se force à la détendre. « Je ne dirai rien .»

*

Il fait à nouveau ce rêve. Padmé crie de douleur et meurt devant lui et il n’est rien qu’il puisse y faire. Il sait, alors même qu’il le regarde arriver, que ce n’est qu’un cauchemar, qu’elle a survécu à l’accouchement et vécu suffisamment longtemps pour être assassinée quelques semaines plus tard pour s’être élevée contre l’Empire, mais il est toujours prisonnier de son propre esprit, impuissant à l’empêcher.

La scène change et il est au Temple, traîné par les cheveux jusqu’en bas des escaliers, parmi les corps éparpillés, mutilés des novices. La silhouette qui l’entraîne est grande et encapuchonnée et familière ; elle est entourée de clones. Il pleure et il a envie de vomir mais on ne le laisse pas s’arrêter suffisamment longtemps pour le faire.

Puis il est sur une table, hurlant, ses bras et ses jambes sanglés alors qu’une foreuse lui perce le crâne. Il pleure et supplie pour que la douleur s’arrête. Dans un choc il se rend compte qu’il reconnaît le visage qui se penche au dessus de lui, la peau d’un jaune verdâtre tatouée de diamants noirs, et les grands yeux bleus sous la capuche noire.

Il se réveille en sursaut.

Il ravale la bile qu’il sent remonter au fond de sa gorge et repousse la sensation de colère, parce que Luke et Leia sanglotent tous les deux dans leur sommeil. Ils font le même cauchemar, et il sait que ce n’est pas le sien. Éveillé, il peut le bannir pour eux, et envoyer une suggestion apaisante pour dormir à travers leur lien avec lui. Il pose les mains sur leurs dos et attend que Leia ait fini de hoqueter avant de quitter la chambre.

Il y a de la lumière dans la cambuse, et il trouve River assise sur une des chaises, genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et mains resserrées sur une tasse fumante. La peau sous ses yeux est sombre, comme meurtrie, quand elle lève la tête vers lui.

« Désolée, Maître Skywalker.

— Nous avons tous des cauchemars. » Il hausse les épaules. Ses boucliers devraient être plus forts, mais il ne peut pas la blâmer pour ses rêves. « Et appelle-moi Anakin, s’il te plaît. » Peut-être avait-il mérité le titre et peut-être que non - il n’est plus sûr de rien, si ce n’est qu’Ahsoka avait été la meilleure d’entre eux et qu’ils l’avaient laissée tomber de façon spectaculaire - mais à ce stade, c’est sans importance et ça ne fera que leur attirer des ennuis si elle l’utilise en public.

Il hésite, parce qu’aucun des Jedi qu’il a connus n’a jamais voulu parler de ses sentiments, mais il ne peut pas la laisser seule à ressasser sa détresse. « Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

Elle secoue la tête, ce à quoi il s’attendait - il faisait toujours la même chose quand quelqu’un lui posait la question, même si maintenant il regrette de ne pas s’être confié à quelqu’un autre que Palpatine. Il laisse échapper un soupir amusé. Il y a un début à tout.

Il prend une tasse dans l’égouttoir, se verse une tasse de thé, et se joint à elle. « J’avais régulièrement des visions. Elle montraient toujours les personnes que j’aime en train de mourir.

— Que vous aimez, » murmure-t-elle, comme un secret.

« Ils ne sont plus là, mais je n’ai pas cessé de les aimer. » Il soulève sa tasse mais le thé est encore trop chaud, alors il l’abaisse, laisse la vapeur s’élever en volutes. « Je ne cesserai jamais. » Il rit doucement, d’un rire sans joie. « Je n’ai jamais été capable de me défaire de mes attachements. » Il ne pense toujours pas avoir eu tort à ce sujet, d’ailleurs.

« Simon est venu pour moi, dit-elle. Il se souvenait et il m’aimait et il m’a sauvée.

— Simon ? »

Elle se fend d’un sourire mélancolique. « Mon frère. C’est le médecin de bord. Il est resté sur Tatooine avec Jayne, » lui rappelle-t-elle et il opine.

Elle boit une gorgée de son thé. « Mes parents n’étaient pas fiers de moi quand j’ai commencé à utiliser la Force, ils étaient effrayés. J’étais trop bruyante, trop intelligente, trop- tout, pour eux, alors quand les Jedi sont venus, ils ont été contents de se débarrasser de moi. » Elle déglutit avec peine. « Les Jedi voulaient que je les oublie, que je m’en détache, et ce n’était pas difficile avec mes parents. Mais Simon- » Elle secoue la tête.

« Quand Darth Ruin a attaqué le Temple, je me suis cachée. Elle m’a trouvée et m’a traînée au dehors. » Elle baisse la tête, se cache encore une fois derrière le rideau de ses cheveux. « Nous étions quatre, là-bas, au début.

— À l’Inquisitorius ? » Il doit poser sa tasse, de peur qu’elle ne se brise tandis qu’elle parle. Il a entendu des rumeurs, mais jamais de la bouche de quelqu’un qui y avait été.

Elle acquiesce. « Au fil du temps, ils ont amené plus de novices et même quelques padawans survivants. Elle nous torturait, essayait de nous pousser vers le côté obscur. Certains sont morts. Certains ont cédé. » Elle porte une main à son cœur. « Certains ont été brisés. » Sa voix vacille mais elle poursuit, ignorant les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. « Elle m’appelait Petite Sœur, mais une fois les Jedi disparus, il n’y a qu’une seule personne pour m’appeler comme ça, et ce n’est pas elle. Il est venu pour moi, et maintenant sur Serenity, je suis à nouveau River. Toujours brisée, mais toujours moi.

— Tu as survécu et tu t’es reconstruite, » dit-il en lui prenant la main et en la pressant doucement. « Tu es forte et brave. »

Elle renifle et essuie ses larmes du dos de la main. Elle est si jeune. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir été si jeune. Il ne peut pas croire qu’il était autorisé à commander des troupes à son âge, qu’ils avaient fait de lui un général à dix-neuf ans et qu’il avait pensé que ce n’était là que son dû. Par les neuf enfers corelliens, à quoi avaient-ils pensé, tous ?

Elle émet ce qui est peut-être un petit rire et il se rend compte qu’il va devoir mieux protéger ses pensées ; la vraie télépathie est un don rare même parmi les Jedi, mais elle semble y être puissante.

« Parle-moi de Serenity, » dit-il, et son récit est différent de celui de Kaylee, moins porté sur les caractéristiques techniques et plus sur les personnalités de l’équipage et de la nef elle-même, et imprégné de la joie de piloter, mais pas moins plein d’amour.

Quand il retourne à sa couchette, il s’endort aisément, et ne rêve pas.

*

Ils atterrissent sur Arkanis l’après-midi suivant, heure locale, et Zoé lui demande d’aider à charger d’autres caisses. Cette fois l’une d’entre elles n’est pas complètement scellée et il peut voir qu’elle est pleine de fusils blaster. Reynolds n’a pas l’air du genre à travailler pour les Hutts ou le Soleil Noir, mais ce ne sont pas les seuls groupes à rechercher ce genre d’armes.

Il a évité la rébellion naissante. Se rebeller a déjà coûté leur mère aux jumeaux. Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec, du moins pas avant que les enfants ne soient plus âgés. Alors peut-être il reviendra et aidera quiconque restera encore à vaincre Palpatine. Après tout, les Jedi sont censés traquer les Sith. Il n’est pas sûr d’être encore un Jedi. Étant donnée la façon dont il a trahi ses vœux, il n’est pas sûr de l’avoir jamais été. Puis il rit de lui-même : il y a peu de chances que Palpatine se soucie de savoir s’il est ou non un Jedi alors qu’ils essaient de se tuer l’un l’autre.

Il peut sentir le regard de Zoé sur lui alors il referme proprement le container et le pousse dans le compartiment de la soute.

« Je ne veux pas savoir, dit-il. Tant que vous ne trempez pas dans le trafic d’êtres intelligents, je ne demanderai rien.

— On est pas des esclavagistes, dit-elle. On est pas toujours du bon côté de la loi, mais on ne tomberait jamais aussi bas.

— Très bien alors. »

Ils travaillent en silence quelques minutes de plus, puis elle dit, « J’aime bien vos enfants. »

Il sourit avec fierté. « Je suis moi-même assez attaché à eux.

— Je pensais que les Jedi n’avaient pas d’enfants.

— C’est le cas. » Elle lui lance un regard surpris et il hausse une épaule. « Nous ne sommes pas supposés en avoir.

— Mais vous êtes heureux d’être passé outre.

— Je le suis. »

Elle acquiesce. « À juste titre. »

La conversation se termine aussi abruptement qu’elle a commencé, mais il prend ça comme un bon signe. Zoé peut bien ne pas beaucoup l’apprécier, mais elle n’a pas non plus vraiment d’aversion pour lui. Elle l’acceptera pour le bien des enfants, et ce n’est pas rien.

*

Il rencontre Inara, la Compagne, au dîner ce soir là.

« Anakin Naberrie, » dit-il en s’inclinant courtoisement, en dépit du fait que tout le monde à bord connaît déjà son nom le plus célèbre.

« Inara Serra. » Elle incline gracieusement la tête, mais son regard est vif et calculateur. « Et qui sont ces deux adorables petits ?

— Mes enfants. » Il les rassemble, une main sur leur épaule. « Luke et Leia.

— Vous êtes jolie, dit Luke.

— On aime vos cheveux, dit Leia.

— Merci, » dit Inara. Elle touche la queue de cheval de Leia, l’épaule de Luke. « Moi aussi j’aime vos cheveux. Et c’est un plaisir de te rencontrer, jeune Luke.

— Anakin remplace Jayne pendant qu’il a la grippe, dit Kaylee. Et il m’aide dans la salle des machines, aussi. »

Inara lui offre un sourire maîtrisé. « Bienvenue à bord. »

C’est à son tour de dire « Merci. » Il parvient à lui rendre son sourire. « Je ferai de mon mieux pour garder les enfants hors de votre chemin.

— Ils ne me dérangent pas, » dit-elle. Son sourire est sincère quand elle regarde les jumeaux. « Peut-être que vous pourriez me rendre visite tous les deux, demain, pour un thé et des biscuits.

— Avec plaisir, » dit Leia, en tout point la gracieuse fille d’une reine. Luke exprime son accord en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

« C’est très gentil à vous, » dit Anakin, parce que que peut-il dire d’autre ? Il n’y a aucune malice ou subterfuge dans son offre, mais il n’est pas habitué à ce que les gens soient si accommodants. Le fait qu’elle lui rappelle Padmé, avec ses longues boucles sombres, ses vêtements élégants et son regard évaluateur, n’aide en rien.

« L’univers aurait bien besoin de plus de gentillesse, » répond-elle, et cette fois encore, il ne peut pas ne pas être d’accord. 

*

Ils passent les jours suivant en hyperespace, en route pour Onderon pour aller livrer les armes, et Anakin ne pense pas à apprendre à un groupe de gamins de là-bas comment mener une résistance, ne pense pas à Ahsoka et à la façon dont le temps qu’elle y avait passé l’avait transformée en leader. Son lien avec elle n’a jamais été rompu, du moins pas de son côté, pas plus que son lien avec Obi-Wan, en dépit de la désapprobation du Conseil ; ils sont encore là tous les deux au fond de son esprit, ainsi que la tentation occasionnelle de les chercher. Mais il n’a cherché à joindre aucun des deux depuis des années ; il s’est tenu tranquille et s’est caché avec Padmé et les bébés quand ils ont eu vent de l’Ordre 66, et il pense qu’ils ont dû faire de même, ou il l’aurait su d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Il choisit de croire qu’ils ont tous les deux survécu, même en sachant que les chances sont contre eux. Mais tant qu’il n’est pas prêt à se dévoiler lui-même, il va devoir vivre dans l’incertitude. Parfois il pense qu’il est plus simple de se dire qu’ils sont morts, comme ça il n’a pas à se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour eux, de ne pas les chercher. Il essaie de laisser ça à la Force, mais ça le tient quand même éveillé certaines nuits.

Il médite avec les enfants dans l’aire commune tous les matins. River se joint à eux, sa présence fluide comme son prénom, parfois calme et parfois sauvage, mais elle s’autorise à se laisser apaiser par leur compagnie.

Leia plonge dans la Force avec une aisance qu’il envie ; ce type de méditation ne lui est jamais venu naturellement, même si les années de pratique ont aidé. Luke lui ressemble trop de ce côté, avec ce besoin de bouger ou de bricoler pour pouvoir se concentrer, mais River partage ses marqueurs et des bouts de papiers, et Luke apprend à se plonger en transe en coloriant des motifs et des formes abstraites. Sa présence et celle de Leia sont comme un feu couvert, près du cœur d’Anakin, et chaque nuit il jure à l’esprit de Padmé qu’il veillera sur eux quoiqu’il advienne.

Ils s’exercent aussi avec des sabres laser. Il a fabriqué des sabres d’entraînement pour le cinquième anniversaire des jumeaux, et River a une paire de bâtons dont elle se sert, et une perche qu’elle lui offre quand ils s’affrontent. Elle est adepte du jar’kai, un véritable derviche tourneur, et il ne sait pas pourquoi il en est surpris. Elle utilise même cette prise inverse du sabre qu’il a tant fait pour convaincre Ahsoka qu’elle était inappropriée.

« Votre padawan était célèbre parmi les initiés, » dit-elle avec un large sourire. « Nous voulions tous être comme elle.

— Vous n’auriez pas pu choisir un meilleur modèle, » répond-il en lui rendant son sourire. « J’ai beaucoup appris d’elle. » Il sait maintenant pourquoi nul ne peut devenir maître sans former un padawan, et il comprend un peu mieux pourquoi le frère de River lui a porté secours, parce qu’il a lui-même une petite sœur, même s’ils ne l’ont jamais reconnu à l’époque. Il espère qu’un jour il sera capable de le lui dire, de la voir être une tante pour ses enfants, et peut-être être un oncle pour les siens. En dépit de toutes les interdictions, ils avaient été une famille, et il ne peut pas regretter ça.

Il ressent la même chose à propos de l’équipage de Serenity. Il leur est reconnaissant de l’avoir accepté, quoiqu’il mette plutôt ça sur le compte des jumeaux que sur son propre charme. Lui et Reynolds restent en dehors du chemin l’un de l’autre - aucun des deux n’a beaucoup de tact, aussi l’évitement semble la stratégie la plus sage.

Il évite également Inara autant que possible, même si elle est plus souvent en train d’enseigner à River, Luke et Leia la calligraphie ou la peinture, ou, quand River en fait malicieusement la demande, les mouvements majestueux d’une ancienne pavane telle qu’elle est encore dansée sur son monde natal, Sihnon.

Il travaille également avec River pour rebâtir ses boucliers. Les flashs qui lui parviennent venant d’elle - la foreuse, les scalpels, les drogues - font beaucoup pour expliquer leur absence actuelle, mais tout le monde dormira mieux si elle ne projette plus ses cauchemars dans les esprits chaque nuit. Il peut se protéger, et les jumeaux avec lui, maintenant qu’il sait ce qu’il se passe, mais River est suffisamment puissante pour que même la personne la moins sensible à la Force à bord soit affectée ; et plus encore que déplacer du fret ou réparer des pièces de moteur, c’est là quelque chose qu’il peut faire pour rembourser leur passage, à lui et aux jumeaux. 

Autrement il passe le plus gros de son temps avec Kaylee dans la salle des machines. Ils révisent l’hydraulique du système d’atterrissage tandis qu’ils sont en hyperespace, puis s’attaquent aux branchements de la console de commande pendant que Reynolds et Zoé déposent la cargaison avec leur contact sur Onderon.

Il y a plus de chargement à embarquer quand Reynolds et Zoé reviennent, essentiellement des pièces de rechange et des barres protéinées, et apparemment ils ont été payés comptant, ce qui est un motif de réjouissance. Reynolds attire Kaylee à lui pour l’étreindre d’un bras, un sourire inhabituellement éclatant sur le visage.

Anakin ressent une pointe d’autre chose que de la surprise à l’aisance avec laquelle le capitaine l’embrasse, et il n’est pas sûr de ce que cela signifie. Il met l’information de côté pour l’examiner plus tard (ou, plus probablement, pour l’ignorer aussi longtemps que possible), mais manque tout de même une partie de ce que Reynolds est en train de dire.

Il revient parmi eux pour entendre, « Tu peux prendre quelques jours pour visiter la boutique de ta famille si tu veux. »

Anakin regarde Kaylee, qui rit de sa confusion évidente et se dégage en tournoyant de l’étreinte de Reynolds. « Je suis de Saleucami. Mon père tient un garage et une station de ravitaillement à la bordure du désert occidental, dernier arrêt avant des kilomètres. » Elle fait un geste avec son tournevis. « Comment tu croyais que j’avais appris à faire tout ça ?

— Me semble que tu as un don pour ça, » répond-il, et il en sait quelque chose.

Kaylee lui offre un sourire rayonnant, et il est content de lui-même pour le reste de la journée.

*

Malheureusement, l’hyperdrive cale quand ils tentent de l’utiliser pour se rendre à Saleucami, et retourner sur Onderon n’est pas sûr. Reynolds crie dans le système de coms du vaisseau et Kaylee court dans tous les sens, en essayant de faire trop de choses à la fois pour être véritablement efficace.

« Hé, » dit Anakin en lui serrant une main de manière réconfortante. « Personne ne connaît ce vaisseau mieux que toi et personne ne connaît les hyperdrives mieux que moi. On va s’en sortir.

— Ouais, » dit-elle avec un hochement de tête décidé, en lui rendant sa pression. « On gère. » Elle prend une grande inspiration. « Par quoi on commence ? »

Il se rend compte qu’il tient toujours sa main - petite et endurcie par le travail, aux ongles courts cernés de graisse - et il la lâche gauchement et se frotte la nuque. « Diagnostic. J’aimerais que mon astromécano soit là. R2 pourrait nous dire ce qui cloche en une nanoseconde.

— J’ai toujours voulu travailler avec un de ces droïdes astromécanos, » dit-elle en branchant son datapad sur le port de l’hyperdrive. « Mais ils sont trop chers pour que je mette la main sur un. Est-ce qu’ils sont aussi supers qu’on le dit ?

— R2 l’est, » dit Anakin. Il a été avec moi depuis- C’était un cadeau de mariage de ma femme.

— Oh. » Kaylee cale une mèche de cheveux égarée derrière son oreille. « C’est très gentil. Elle t’attend avec lui à la maison ?

— Elle est morte, » répond-il, et comme à chaque fois, c’est comme si on lui enfonçait une vibrolame entre les côtes, mais il inspire, expire, et ça passe. « Pas longtemps après la naissance des jumeaux. 

— Je suis vraiment désolée. » Ses yeux croisent les siens et et il n’y voit rien d’autre qu’honnêteté et bons sentiments, et ça apaise un peu la tension dans sa poitrine, juste un peu. Elle se détourne pour regarder ce qui défile sur l’écran de son datapad. « Je ne pensais pas que les Jedi se mariaient.

— Ils ne se marient pas. » La gêne est de retour, et depuis le temps il devrait vraiment s’y être habitué, mais c’est toujours étrange d’en parler. « Je suppose que je n’étais pas si bon, comme Jedi.

— Ce n’est pas ce que disait l’HoloNet, » dit-elle en le regardant entre ses cils.

Il a chaud au visage, soudain. Ces foutus holos de propagande. « Tu- C’est-

— Je sais qu’on ne peut pas croire tout ce qu’on lit sur l’HoloNet, andouille. » Elle lui assène un autre de ces doux sourires, avec un quelque chose de taquin, et il peut bien admettre à lui-même qu’il est un peu troublé. « Mais le Capitaine, River et Zoé disent tous pareil.

— Vous, euh, vous avez dit des trucs sur moi ?

— Que des bonnes choses, » le rassure-t-elle hâtivement, en posant une main sur son bras.

« D’accord, » dit-il. « D’accord. » Il devrait être habitué à ce que les gens parlent de lui dans son dos, mais quand même, c’est toujours blessant. Au moins cette fois, c’est en bien.

« Allez, » dit-elle, toujours avec cette trace de taquinerie sur les lèvres. « Au boulot. »

*

Le travail est difficile et prend du temps, parce que l’hyperdrive est mourant, mais Kaylee est douée pour tirer parti des pièces qu’elle a sous la main, Anakin est doué pour faire fonctionner ce qui est cassé, et ensemble il peuvent accomplir l’impossible, ou en tout cas, l’hautement improbable, du moins quand il s’agit de moteurs spatiaux. Ils doivent piller le stock de batteries supplémentaires et de pièces de rechange de Kaylee, et récupérer pas mal du câblage de la seconde navette, mais Anakin pense qu’avec quelques jours de travail supplémentaires, ils obtiendront quelque chose qui les mènera à terre avant de tomber à court de provisions et de carburant.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit-il un soir au dessus d’un mug de l’horrible gnôle que Kaylee distille dans la salle des machines. « Les moteurs subluminiques sont quasiment flambant neufs, installés y a moins de deux ans, je parie, mais cet hyperdrive est presque aussi vieux que moi. »

Kaylee regarde Reynolds, qui regarde River, qui baisse les yeux vers ses mains.

Mais Zoé, elle, regarde droit vers Anakin et dit, « Après tout ce qui est arrivé sur Miranda, » et Anakin se rend compte qu’il a réveillé le rancor, « l’agent du BSI qui nous harcelait a payé pour les réparations.

— Ne t’en fais pas, on a recruté quelques craqueurs pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait pas implanté de traqueurs, » dit Kaylee. Elle pose un coude sur la table, le menton appuyé sur sa main. « Il était vraiment désolé, quand il a vu la vérité de ce qu’avait fait l’Empire.

— J’en suis sûr, » dit Anakin d’une voix rude. Il sait à quel point ce genre d’excuses compte peu au regard d’une dévastation comme celle qu’ont subi la population de Miranda et l’équipage de Serenity. Il prend une autre gorgée de mauvaise gnôle et essaie de ne pas tousser quand ça brûle en descendant. C’est une contrepartie acceptable pour le léger étourdissement que lui procure l’ivresse. Il n’a jamais été un grand buveur.

« Il a regardé le mal en face et l’a vu se refléter dans son propre cœur, et il s’est repenti, » dit River.

Reynolds a une expression tourmentée. « Je sais pas si ce genre de malfaisant peut vraiment se racheter, dit-il.

— Nous ne devons jamais cesser de chercher la lumière chez les gens, » insiste River.

Reynolds secoue la tête, comme s’il s’agissait là d’une vieille discussion qu’il est trop fatigué pour continuer.

« River a raison, dit Kaylee. Autrement, quel est le but ?

— Inara avait raison aussi, ajoute Zoé. La gentillesse, et aider ceux qui en ont besoin. 

— C’est ce qu’avait l’habitude de dire ma mère, » dit Anakin. Il ferme les yeux pour tenir à l’écart la vieille douleur et se verse un autre verre. « Le plus grand problème dans la galaxie, c’est que les gens ne s’aident pas les uns les autres.

— Une femme sage, » dit Reynolds en levant son verre pour porter un toast, et Anakin se dit qu’il n’est pas si mal.

*

Le matin suivant, Anakin se réveille en retard, avec une migraine due au mauvais alcool. Il utilise la Force et une partie du stock d’eau limité du vaisseau pour la bannir, mais il arrive tout de même plus tard qu’à l’accoutumée pour le petit-déjeuner. Il trouve Luke et Leia dans la salle commune. Luke et River jouent à s’affronter, et Zoé brosse et tresse les cheveux de Leia tandis que Kaylee joue aux ficelles avec elle.

Anakin avait été doué pour défaire les couronnes compliquées et les boucles que Padmé avait aimé arborer, et il avait admiré les coiffures officielles et leurs échafaudages de tresses, mais il n’avait appris à faire les nattes que quand Leia avait refusé qu’on lui coupe les cheveux et qu’il avait fallu trouver un moyen d’éviter qu’elle les ait dans la figure et dans la bouche. Il pense être devenu plutôt bon à cette activité. À l’occasion, pour de rares fêtes, il a même réussi à plus ou moins reproduire les macarons torsadés que Padmé portait parfois, mais l’habileté avec laquelle Zoé tresse et enroule les cheveux de Leia le fait se sentir très gauche.

Leia lève la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants. « Est-ce que je ressemble à une princesse, Papa ? Est-ce que Maman serait fière ? »

Anakin se penche pour presser un baiser sur son front. « Ta mère serait fière de toi, peu importe ce à quoi tu ressembles, Leia. Mais oui, elle aurait aimé voir tes cheveux comme ça. » Il sourit à Zoé, qui lui rend son sourire. « Merci, Zoé. »

Elle fixe la dernière tresse de Leia et l’épingle en place avec un “mmm” satisfait. « Y a pas de quoi. Je crois qu’il reste du caf dans la cambuse.

— Merci pour ça aussi, » lance-t-il par dessus son épaule. Il entraperçoit Luke qui esquive le sabre de River. « Attention à tes défenses, Luke, dit-il. Ne baisse pas ton coude. Fais attention à ton jeu de jambes. Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel. » 

River rit, et Luke avec elle, alors il se dit qu’il n’est pas trop strict. Il s’inquiète parfois d’entraîner Luke et Leia trop durement, ou pas assez. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qui est normal, ou du moins de ce qui passe pour normal chez les Jedi. Il a manqué beaucoup de l’entraînement basique, a passé sa première année au Temple à seulement essayer de rattraper son retard, et Ahsoka était venu à lui déjà entraînée, prête et désireuse d’en faire plus. Qu’on les ait envoyés tête la première en zone de guerre le fait douter du Conseil et du rôle qu’il a joué dans les évènements qui ont mené la galaxie au chaos, mais il avait apprécié le fait qu’elle ait été préparée, même si aucun d’eux ne l’avait été _suffisamment_.

Kaylee est à table avec Inara quand il entre dans la cambuse, et il les salue d’un signe de tête avant de se diriger tout droit vers le caf.

« Quel est le programme pour aujourd’hui ? » demande-t-il en remplissant sa tasse. Il sait aussi bien qu’elle ce qui doit être fait, mais il essaie de lui laisser l’initiative. C’est son vaisseau après tout, et elle le connaît mieux que lui.

« Les régulateurs thermiques, re-isoler le caisson de l’hyperdrive, et re-câbler l’ordinateur de navigation, dit-elle.

— Alors on ferait mieux de s’y mettre. » Il salue à nouveau Inara et se rend dans le salle des machines.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kaylee le rejoint en secouant la tête. « Inara ne mord pas, tu sais. Enfin, je suppose qu’elle le fait si le client le demande, mais tu fais partie de l’équipage maintenant, Anakin. Tu n’as pas à être si gêné.

— Je ne- je suis pas- » balbutie-t-il.

« Oh que si. C’est très mignon. » Elle rit, redevient sérieuse. « À moins que - je croyais que tu avais dit que tu n’avais pas de problèmes avec les Compagnes. River n’en a pas et elle est Jedi aussi, comme toi.

— Je n’ai pas de problème, proteste-t-il. Sérieusement, je suis sincère. »

L’expression de Kaylee se fait malicieuse. « Est-ce que tu éprouverais une passion secrète pour elle ? Parce que je n’imagine pas que ça puisse finir bien pour toi, tu comprends.

— Non, » dit-il en secouant la tête. « J’ai eu mon compte de passion secrète, Kaylee. Ce n’est pas aussi merveilleux qu’on le dit. »

Elle soutient son regard, les yeux clairs et lumineux, graves maintenant. « Ta femme.

— On s’est mariés en secret, juste après la première bataille de Géonosis, » dit-il, en baissant les yeux vers sa tasse de caf. « J’ai rompu mes vœux de Jedi, et le scandale aurait pu ruiner sa carrière. » Il secoue à nouveau la tête. « Nous étions jeunes et stupides, nous vivions de moments volés, notre temps ensemble était compté.

— Tu étais amoureux et tu partais pour la guerre, » répond Kaylee, en lui retirant la tasse des mains pour la déposer à l’écart sur une étagère pour éviter tous dégâts s’il venait à la renverser. Puis elle tend une main et la pose délicatement sur la joue d’Anakin. « Il n’y a pas de mal à ça.

— Je- » Il ne sait pas trop ce qui lui passe par la tête, mais il lui prend la main et tourne la tête pour presser un baiser contre sa paume. « Merci. »

Elle reprend sa main, doigts recourbés, et il se demande si elle va lui coller une droite et déguerpir, mais elle lui offre juste l’un de ces sourires mélancoliques pour lesquels elle ne devrait pas être si douée. « C’est à ça que servent les amis. Maintenant au boulot. Ces régulateurs thermiques ne vont pas se recalibrer tout seuls. »

*

Anakin se surprend à penser fréquemment à cet incident, ce jour-là et les jours qui suivent. La chaleur de son contact. Le parfum de sa peau. La façon dont la chaleur envahit plaisamment son estomac quand il pense à la force de ses mains, la courbe de ses joues, l’arc de ses lèvres.

Il n’a jamais été intéressé par quelqu’un d’autre que Padmé. Il a eu les quelques béguins habituels à l’adolescence - il n’a pas encore rencontré de Jedi qui n’ait pas eu un faible pour Shaak Ti à un moment ou un autre, et il y a eu cette brève période où il s’est interrogé au sujet d’Obi-Wan - mais il avait voulu Padmé dès l’instant où ils s’étaient rencontrés, même s’il ne l’avait pas su à l’époque (il n’y avait alors pensé qu’en terme de mariage, le désir était venu plus tard) et une fois qu’il l’avait eue il n’avait jamais ressenti le besoin de voir ailleurs. Il l’avait aimée avec tout son cœur et toute son âme, avec toutes les fibres de son être.

Mais elle est morte depuis cinq ans, et avec Kaylee, c’est quelque chose d’autre. C’est quelqu’un avec qui il peut être à l’aise, quelqu’un de gentil, quelqu’un qui le fait rire. Elle est impressionnée par le fait qu’il a gagné la Boonta Eve à neuf ans, mais pas au point de ne pas lui laisser savoir quand ses soudures sont bâclées ou si elle pense qu’il est désagréable avec ses amis. C’est une combinaison enivrante.

Elle sent l’huile de moteur et le savon industriel qu’elle utilise pour s’en débarrasser, et ces jours-ci, Anakin pense qu’il préfère ça à n’importe quel parfum coûteux que peuvent porter les femmes. C’est réconfortant et familier, ça lui rappelle le désordre de sa chambre au Temple, et les nuits qu’il a passées à dormir à bord du Crépuscule.

Il ne s’était jamais adonné aux expérimentations maladroites typiques de l’adolescence, aux coups d’un soir avec ses camarades du Temple ; puis il avait été marié en temps de guerre, un mélange qui ne lui aurait nullement laissé le temps ou l’énergie pour une quelconque liaison, même s’il en avait eu l’envie. Alors il n’a aucune idée de comment faire pour progresser au delà du flirt maladroit sans aller jusqu’à s’engager pour la vie.

Avant qu’il puisse résoudre ce problème, ou tout faire foirer, Kaylee prend les choses en main. Ils viennent juste de terminer les réparations sur le motivateur de l’hyperdrive, et quand Kaylee dit à River de mettre les gaz, le vaisseau se propulse dans l’hyperespace. Ils attendent pendant presque une minute, mais rien n’explose ni ne prend feu, et le vaisseau demeure intact.

« On a réussi, » dit Kaylee en se jetant au cou d’Anakin.

De manière purement instinctive, il passe les bras autour d’elle et la soulève pour la faire tournoyer, puis elle lève la tête vers lui et capture ses lèvres dans un baiser. Ça envoie un éclair de chaleur à travers tout le corps d’Anakin et son esprit se met en pause pour se concentrer sur le baiser, ouvrir sa bouche à la langue de Kaylee et refermer les mains sur ses hanches. 

Quand Kaylee recule, ses lèvres sont brillantes et ses yeux pétillent de malice et de désir. Les doigts d’Anakin se referment sur le tissu de sa salopette et, et tout ce qu’il veut, c’est continuer à l’embrasser au moins aussi longtemps qu’ils sont en hyperespace.

« C’est bien ce que je pensais, » murmure-t-elle, en déposant un baiser au coin des lèvres d’Anakin et un autre au bout de son menton. « Je ne voulais pas en faire trop, mais tu étais un peu lent à saisir.

— Je ne suis pas doué pour ça, » répond-il, tout contre l’angle de sa mâchoire, humant le parfum de ses cheveux. « Il n’y a eu que Padmé, avant.

— Je sais, dit-elle. Ça n’a pas besoin d’être un amour secret ou une romance épique. Mais je t’aime beaucoup et je pense que c’est réciproque. Alors on peut juste être deux personnes qui s’apprécient, s’amusent et prennent leur pied .» Elle fait un geste vague de la main. « Pour le temps dont nous disposons. » Elle le guide jusqu’au mur le plus proche et le force à s’asseoir pour pouvoir monter sur ses genoux. La façon dont elle s’ajuste parfaitement sur son bassin est une révélation, la langueur de ses mouvements lui fait renverser la tête en arrière, et ils ne se sont même pas encore déshabillés. 

« Ouais, » dit-il, en l’aidant à enlever sa tunique puis en tirant la sienne par dessus sa tête. « Je peux faire ça. »

La peau de Kaylee est lisse et chaude sous ses doigts. Il y a une cicatrice de blaster sur son épaule qu’il embrasse doucement, et quand elle baisse sa salopette, il y a une autre cicatrice bourrelée sur son abdomen. Aucun d’eux n’a survécu intact, pense-t-il distraitement, les doigts de sa main de chair effleurant la cicatrice, la faisant frissonner.

Elle pose une main sur l’agrafe de son gant avec une question dans les yeux. Il hoche la tête et la détache, enlève le gant et révèle son bras métallique.

« C’est magnifique, » souffle-t-elle, faisant courir ses doigts sur les lignes noires et cuivrées du duracier, le faisant frémir. « Tu as des sensations, » dit-elle, surprise.

« Interface neurale avec réseau synthétique, et pulpe des doigts électrostatique, » répond-il, et il hoquète quand elle lui lève la main et dépose un baiser sur le bout de son index. « Je l’ai construit moi-même.

— Évidemment, » répond-elle avec un sourire entendu, et après ça, leurs bouches sont trop prises pour beaucoup parler.

*

Anakin passe le reste du trajet jusqu’à Saleucami et le retour (il n’y a pas le temps pour que Kaylee rende visite à sa famille, à cause de leurs problèmes de moteurs) perdu dans une brume rose, l’esprit amolli par la luxure. Cela fait si longtemps qu’il avait oublié comment c’était. Pour ce qui est d’en parler aux autres, il suit l’exemple de Kaylee, mais elle n’essaie pas de le cacher, donc lui non plus, même si aucun d’entre eux ne l’annonce directement non plus.

Reynolds s’asseoit dans le siège du copilote une nuit alors qu’Anakin est aux commandes, et Anakin se dit que le moment est arrivé, celui de la leçon ou des menaces, ou s’il est vraiment en veine, des deux à la fois, mais Reynolds se contente de lui lancer des regards en coin irrités.

« C’est au sujet de Kaylee ? » finit par demander Anakin.

Reynolds grogne. « Kaylee est une adulte. Elle fera ce qu’elle veut et je ne connais rien dans l’univers qui pourrait l’en empêcher. Je n’ai qu’à espérer qu’elle sait ce qu’elle fait. »

Anakin se ressaisit, ses années d’entraînement l’aidant à garder son sérieux quand il dit, « Oh, elle sait très bien ce qu’elle fait, Capitaine. »

Reynolds a soudain l’air d’avoir mordu dans quelque chose d’amer. Il marmonne quelque chose de particulièrement mauvais en huttese et quitte le cockpit en trombe. Anakin attend qu’il soit hors de portée d’oreille pour éclater de rire.

*

D’une façon ou d’une autre, la vaisselle et le nettoyage de la fosse septique ont atterri sur la liste de corvées d’Anakin avec la lessive et les réparations du moteur, mais il s’en moque. Il passe le temps à rêvasser de Kaylee, à la sensation de ses seins contre ses lèvres, aux bruits qu’elle fait quand il les embrasse, au mouvement fluide de ses hanches quand il est en elle, et à la façon dont le plaisir lui vide l’esprit.

Un matin après le petit-déjeuner Inara vient le tirer de sa rêverie, avec un large sourire de façade qui lui fait froid dans le dos tandis qu’il essuie les plats.

« Kaylee dit que les réparations du moteur sont terminées.

— Oui, dit-il prudemment.

— Alors vous serez libre pour prendre le thé avec moi cet après-midi.

— Oui, » répond-il, coincé. Il peut encore entendre la voix désapprobatrice d’Obi-Wan lui rappeler que dans bien des cultures, refuser une invitation à prendre le thé est le comble de l’impolitesse, même s’il déteste le boire. « Bien sûr. Merci. »

Elle s’éclipse de la cambuse avec élégance et il marmonne un juron à l’intention de sa malchance. Il s’était si bien débrouillé pour l’éviter jusque là.

« Vous devriez être plus attentif à votre environnement, Maître, » dit River du seuil de la porte qu’Inara vient juste de passer, et son sourire est parfaitement sincère et amusé. « Concentrez-vous sur ici et maintenant.

— Très drôle, River, l’interpelle-t-il. Tu es une vraie comique. » Mais il se laisse aller lui aussi à rire de lui-même.

Il enfile sa tunique la moins froissée, ce qui est facile, vu qu’il n’en possède que deux, et se présente à la navette d’Inara à 1500 heures précises.

« Entrez, » appelle-t-elle, aussi digne et autoritaire que n’importe quel dirigeant de planète qu’il a rencontré.

Il passe les rideaux de soie rouge qui marquent l’entrée de son domaine et entre dans la cabine principale de la navette. Il n’y est jamais entré avant - il a laissé Kaylee gérer les quelques mineures réparations nécessaires, et elle a été heureuse de s’en charger. Il apprécie le fait qu’elle et Inara soient des amies proches, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il veut être ici.

« Bonjour, Inara. » Il salue en s’inclinant de la manière appropriée.

Elle répond d’un hochement de tête élégant. « Bonjour, Anakin. » Elle est également sur son trente-et-un, artistiquement drapée dans une robe de soie rouge et or qui met ses courbes en valeur. Elle devrait lui rappeler Padmé, avec ses robes richement brodées et son insistance à toujours se vêtir convenablement, même dans la salle de repos du vaisseau, mais elle sent le jasmin quand Padmé a toujours préféré les essences de rose, et la comparaison s’est vite estompée après ça. La calme supériorité d’Inara lui rappelle plus Obi-Wan durant les années d’avant la guerre, quand son maître était le négociateur et diplomate le plus recherché parmi les Jedi, bien que de beaucoup plus jeune que la plupart des maîtres.

Anakin s’asseoit en face d’elle devant la table à thé et reconnaît immédiatement la disposition des bols. Il lui jette un coup d’œil mais son expression est belle et lisse et ne dévoile rien.

« La cérémonie du thé naboo, dit-il.

— Oui, je me suis dit que cela vous rappellerait votre foyer, Maître Naberrie. » Elle accentue son nom, comme si elle ne croyait pas qu’il y ait droit.

« Ah, alors il y a eu un malentendu. Je suis vraiment désolé pour la confusion. » Un sourire sans joie étire ses lèvres. « Je suis de Tatooine. Ma femme était de Naboo. »

Elle tique, un battement de ses cils lourdement maquillés, et il pense qu’il l’a surprise. « Je suis désolée moi aussi, Maître Jedi. Veuillez pardonner mon manque de tact. »

Il s’humecte les lèvres et passe à l’attaque. « Si elle avait vécu, si cela avait été sûr, j’aurais pris son nom quand nous vivions ouvertement comme mari et femme. » Il se force à la regarder dans les yeux ; ils ne sont pas nombreux ceux qui peuvent soutenir le regard d’un Jedi, et il est disposé à utiliser cela à son avantage. « Comme vous le savez, parmi les naboo, l’époux de statut inférieur prend le nom de l’époux de statut supérieur.

— Peu de personnes ont un statut supérieur à celui de Maître Jedi, répond-elle.

— C’était le cas de Padmé. »

Elle hoche la tête, comme s’il confirmait quelque chose qu’elle sait déjà. Peut-être est-ce le cas. Il n’a pas tenu sa langue avec Kaylee et ne lui a pas demandé de rester discrète, non plus, et ils sait que les amis parlent entre eux.

« J’ai rencontré la reine Amidala quelques fois, » dit-elle, et cette fois, c’est lui qui est surpris. Cette conversation lui fait l’effet de marcher sur des sables mouvants au milieu du simoun.

« Oh ?

— J’ai fait un an de formation à la Maison des Compagnes de Theed durant le second mandat de son règne. Nous - les filles de la Maison - étions des escortes recherchées pour les soirées au Palais. » Cette fois son sourire est plein de chaleur et d’affection. « Elle était une bonne reine, et une femme plus remarquable encore. »

Anakin baisse le regard sur ses mains. « C’est vrai.

— Je la vois dans vos enfants. Ils sont plutôt charmants. » La voix d’Inara est amicale maintenant, affectueuse même.

Anakin ne peut réprimer la fierté dans sa voix et dans son expression. « Je la vois aussi. Merci. »

Elle pose une main sur la théière. « Thé noir pour vous, n’est-ce pas ? 

— Oui, dit-il, quand j’en bois.

— Ah. » Elle émet un petit rire distingué. « Eh bien, je suppose que je pourrais réchauffer un peu de la boue que le capitaine et vous appelez caf, mais le thé est chaud et j’ai du miel.

— Le thé va bien. Mon maître l’appréciait énormément.

— Le Général Kenobi, dit-elle en versant le thé.

— Oui. » Il hausse un sourcil inquisiteur. « Vous le connaissiez aussi ? »

Elle rit à nouveau, un rire sonore et retentissant et absolument pas socialement acceptable. Il commence à comprendre pourquoi Kaylee l’aime autant. « Non, et son manque d’intérêt pour nous était source d’une grande consternation parmi toutes les Compagnes que je connaissais.

— N’ayez crainte, Dame Serra, dit Anakin avec un humour galant, il vous aurait appréciée.

— Ainsi donc il n’est plus ? »

Anakin ajoute une cuillerée de miel à son thé et remue lentement. « Je ne sais pas. Les jumeaux sont ma priorité, et je n’ai pas- » Il déglutit avec peine. « Je préfère partir du principe qu’il est vivant, mais je dois aussi faire face à la possibilité qu’il ne l’est pas. Parfois il est plus facile d’accepter le pire, et peut-être être agréablement surpris à l’avenir. » C’était la propre philosophie d’Obi-Wan ; pour lui, le verre était habituellement à moitié vide, mais il avait fallu à Anakin la plupart de la guerre avant d’adopter lui-même ce point de vue.

Elle opine et sirote son thé. « J’ai un certain nombre de contacts sur Perséphone, dit-elle, et l’on m’a dit qu’il y a des rumeurs d’un Jedi aperçu près de l’Abbaye de Southdown. Un Jedi qui pourrait correspondre à la description de Maître Kenobi. » 

La Force bascule et vrille autour de lui, de nouvelles possibilités s’ouvrent, des pièces de puzzle se mettent en place, et Anakin prend une inspiration subite. « Perséphone est notre prochaine étape.

— Oui.

— Je- Merci, Inara. » Il prend une longue gorgée de thé, vidant pratiquement le bol. « Je ne m’attendais pas- Disons juste que je pensais que cette conversation allait se dérouler très différemment. »

Ses lèvres se retroussent dans un demi-sourire entendu. « Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Si vous blessez Kaylee, votre prochaine tasse de thé pourrait bien être empoisonnée, mais elle est une adulte et elle fait ses propres choix. Je serais plutôt hypocrite de la blâmer pour ça. » Elle se laisse aller en arrière et le jauge du regard. « Est-ce qu’on se comprend ?

— Parfaitement, » répond-il avec un sourire.

Cinq ans plus tôt, il aurait été offensé. Maintenant il est juste heureux que Kaylee ait des amis qui veillent sur elle. C’est un cadeau précieux dans une galaxie qui n’a fait que devenir plus dure au fil du temps.

*

Ils atterrissent sur Perséphone en milieu de matinée, heure locale, et après avoir aidé à charger la mule et avoir embrassé Kaylee, Anakin emmène les jumeaux à l’agence de location de speeders qu’elle lui a recommandée. Il négocie avec l’employé un tarif raisonnable pour deux heures de location, boucle les enfants dans leur siège, et part pour l’Abbaye de Southdown, que la carte que lui a donnée Inara localise dans les faubourgs sud.

L’abbaye lui rappelle le Temple, s’élevant comme naturellement au milieu du décor poussiéreux, bâtiments de grès alternant avec des jardins et des champs. Mais l’impression n’est pas la même. Les moines ici ne sont pas dévoués à la Force, mais à une ancienne religion oubliée par le reste de la galaxie, et Anakin préfèrerait qu’on ne tente pas de le convertir.

Il y a un besalisk en robe grise à l’entrée quand Anakin se gare, qui les regarde d’un air sceptique. « Nous ne tenons ni une école, ni un orphelinat, dit-il.

— Quoi ? » Anakin jette un œil vers les jumeaux et se rend compte à quel point cette expédition est peu - pas - planifiée. Il n’a même pas de crédits de côté pour des pots-de-vin. S’il trouve vraiment Obi-Wan ici, il va en entendre parler. Il se surprend à attendre impatiemment la leçon, chose qui ne lui était jamais, jamais arrivée. « Oh non, je suis ici à la recherche de quelqu’un. J’ai entendu dire qu’on l’avait vu dans le coin. Il se fait appeler Rako Hardeen ? »

Le besalisk secoue la tête. « Personne de ce nom dans le coin, mon ami. »

Anakin se renfrogne. Obi-Wan a utilisé d’autres pseudonymes à l’occasion, mais il en a oublié la plupart. Après tout, Hardeen est le seul qui a jamais réussi à le cacher d’Anakin. « Il est humain, milieu de la trentaine, près d’un mètre quatre-vingt ? Il a une barbe, et un accent de Coruscant ? »

Le besalisk plisse les yeux. « Le vieux Ben ? »

Anakin se retient à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne sait pas comment il a pu oublier celui-là, mais ce serait typique d’Obi-Wan d’utiliser un nom si proche du sien pour ensuite clamer, une fois pris, qu’il s’était caché bien en évidence. « Ouais.

— Qui le demande ?

— Son frère. »

Le besalisk opine. « Le bonhomme aurait bien besoin d’une famille. À cette heure, il est probablement en train de faire une sieste sur un banc dans le district rouge. »

Anakin soupire et se pince l’arête du nez. La Force tinte en avertissement et il ne sait pas pourquoi - ce type ne lui ment pas. Peut-être que c’est juste à cause du temps perdu pour ce trajet quand Obi-Wan est si proche et a clairement besoin d’aide, ou du moins d’un coup de pied au cul. « Merci.

— J’espère que vous le trouverez avant cette femme. Elle n’avait pas l’air du genre amical.

— Une femme ? » demande-t-il en dépit de la peur qui le prend soudain à la gorge. Il respire, en relâche autant que possible dans la Force et repousse le reste tout au fond de lui où il garde toutes les autres émotions compliquées qu’il n’est pas censé ressentir. Il est encore nerveux, mais il peut le gérer.

« Elle était là ce matin, à chercher après lui. » Le besalisk secoue la tête et agite deux de ses bras. « Jamais rien vu comme elle. Habillée tout en noir, qu’elle était, et avec un sabre laser. Elle a envoyé Frère Barnabas à l’infirmerie quand il n’a pas pu répondre à ses questions ! Pourquoi vous croyez que je suis de garde à la porte ? On ne s’occupe pas de ces histoires de Force par ici. Je croyais que les Jedi avaient été anéantis.

— Moi aussi, murmure Anakin. Merci encore pour votre aide. »

Il fait faire demi-tour avec le speeder et file en direction de la ville. Obi-Wan peut facilement s’occuper d’une Inquisitrice, mais pas s’il est ivre mort dans un parc. 

Il saisit sa chance et tente de le joindre à travers leur lien pour la première fois depuis des années. Il peut sentir l’étincelle diffuse de la présence d’Obi-Wan dans la Force, étouffée et enveloppée dans plusieurs couches de distraction, mais suffisante pour le suivre. Elle se fait plus éclatante à mesure qu’il se rapproche du district rouge de la cité. Il veut s’arrêter au spatioport, où Serenity est à quai, pour laisser les enfants, mais plus il se rapproche, plus la présence d’Obi-Wan est forte. Il est éveillé, et il est en danger.

Anakin met le pied au plancher, pousse le speeder au delà de ses limites en marmonnant au sujet du mauvais entretien du moteur qui proteste. Luke et Leia sont silencieux sur la banquette arrière, et il peut sentir leur excitation se fondre en anxiété. Il envoie une impulsion apaisante à leur intention, ainsi qu’à celle d’Obi-Wan, pour tout le bien que cela peut faire.

Il pile net devant une statue représentant des danseuses twi’leks nues devant un bordel à l’allure miteuse.

« Restez-là, » dit-il aux jumeaux, avant de sauter hors du véhicule pour trouver Obi-Wan en train de se quereller avec la police locale. On dirait qu’ils ont de la chance, et qu’il n’y a qu’une légère présence impériale sur Perséphone pour le moment, ce qui laisse les tâches comme expulser les sans-abris et rudoyer les saoulards et les fauteurs de trouble aux autorités du coin.

« Ob- Ben ! crie-t-il. Te voilà. » Il se tourne vers le premier officier et affiche un sourire faux, du genre de ceux qu’il réservait aux holoreporters durant la guerre. « Merci de l’avoir trouvé. » Il se tourne vers Obi-Wan et laisse un peu de son soulagement transparaître dans sa voix quand il dit, « On était tellement inquiets quand tu n’es pas rentré à la maison l’autre nuit. »

Obi-Wan le dévisage comme s’il avait vu un fantôme, les yeux injectés de sang et bordés de rouge, et la peau sombre par dessous. Sa barbe est longue et négligée, et sa robe est raidie de crasse. « Anakin ? » demande-t-il en tendant une main tremblante.

« En personne. Enfin, à quatre-vingt-dix-sept pour cent. » Il sourit pour de bon à l’ancienne blague et prend doucement le bras d’Obi-Wan. « Je vais m’occuper de lui, officiers. » Il baisse la voix et rajoute, sur le ton de la confidence, « Il ne va pas très bien. »

Obi-Wan marmonne de manière inintelligible, mais les officiers le laissent partir avec un avertissement et Anakin n’a même pas à les influencer.

Anakin conduit Obi-Wan jusqu’au speeder, en retenant un haut-le-cœur à l’odeur de gin taanabien bon marché et de sueur émanant de ses robes. « Vous en avez toujours trop fait avec vos déguisements, » dit-il en fronçant le nez tandis qu’il boucle la ceinture d’Obi-Wan, puisque celui-ci le regarde toujours comme s’il ne pouvait pas croire qu’il est réel.

« Luke, Leia, voici votre oncle Obi-Wan. »

Luke sourit et salue de la main.

Leia dit, « Bonjour, je suis Leia et lui c’est Luke, » d’une voix claire.

Obi-Wan regarde par dessus son épaule et l’expression de choc sur son visage est impayable. « Des jumeaux ? »

Anakin sourit. « Ouais. » Il jette un regard aux enfants. « Il est bien plus maître de lui normalement. Vous ne le voyez pas sous son meilleur jour.

— En effet, » approuve Obi-Wan. « C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, les enfants. » Il gratifie Anakin d’un coup d’œil proche de son habituel regard scrutateur. « Tu aurais pu me contacter plus tôt.

— Je croyais que vous étiez mort !

— Quand cela t’a-t-il jamais arrêté ? » demande Obi-Wan, qui vire au vert alors qu’Anakin accélère au sein du trafic. La Force continue de vibrer en avertissement, et il y a toujours une Inquisitrice dans la nature, après tout.

« Si vous devez gerber, faites-le par dessus bord. C’est une location et je n’ai pas les crédits pour un nettoyage, dit Anakin.

— Conduis comme un être civilisé et je ne vais pas, » il pince les lèvres, comme s’il n’était pas celui qui empeste l’alcool bon marché « _gerber_ , comme tu le dis de manière si charmante, dans le speeder.

— Mais ça ne serait pas marrant ! » répond Anakin, et il peut entendre les enfants rire à l’arrière. Il décoche un sourire triomphant à Obi-Wan. « Vous m’avez manqué, Maître. » Le titre roule affectueusement sur sa langue, comme s’il n’avait jamais été lancé avec colère entre eux deux.

Obi-Wan lui rend son sourire. « Et tu m’as manqué aussi, Anakin. » Il y a une émotion profonde dans ces mots qui laisse Anakin sans voix l’espace de quelques instants.

« Évidemment, » parvient-il finalement à dire, et si sa voix est un petit peu rauque, c’est uniquement parce qu’il doit crier par dessus le vent.

Même avec la circulation de l’après-midi, le retour aux docks d’Eavesdown est rapide, à la vitesse à laquelle conduit Anakin ; et tous ses sens sont en alerte quand il bondit hors du speeder. « Gardez un œil sur les enfants, » dit-il à Obi-Wan. Puis il se tourne vers les enfants. « Gardez un œil sur Obi-Wan, d’accord ? » Ils acquiescent, et Obi-Wan soupire, et Anakin ne peut qu’espérer que ce qu’il sent est correct, que l’Inquisitrice est déjà à bord du vaisseau et qu’ils sont plus en sûreté à l’extérieur.

Il ignore le blaster sur sa hanche et glisse son sabre laser de l’étui à son avant-bras jusque dans sa main tout en se faufilant silencieusement dans la coursive.

« Je sais que tu es là, Petite Sœur. » Une silhouette trapue, musclée, vêtue de noir et de gris, traverse la passerelle au dessus de la soute. « Sors, sors, où que tu sois. »

La voix de River sort des haut-parleurs. « Vous n’avez pas le droit de m’appeler comme ça.

— Il est temps de cesser ces idioties et de revenir où est ta place.

— Ma place est sur Serenity, dit River. Et vous ne pouvez pas l’empêcher. »

Anakin fléchit les genoux et saute. Ses bottes claquent sur la passerelle et l’Inquisitrice se tourne, surprise. Elle est pantoran, et ses yeux jaunes s’écarquillent quand elle le reconnaît. Elle lève son sabre laser et et bloque sa première frappe à grand peine. Il ne s’est pas battu pour sa vie depuis un moment, mais il n’a jamais oublié comment faire, et elle exsude une confiance en elle exagérée qui ne présage rien de bon pour elle.

« Tiens tiens tiens, qu’avons-nous là ? » dit-elle, tentant de paraître nonchalante - et échouant. Il peut pratiquement goûter sa peur à travers la Force. C’est amer et métallique, ou peut-être est-ce l’adrénaline due au combat.

« Quelqu’un de bien plus puissant que vous, » répond-il. Une autre attaque, suivie d’une parade, et il la désarme aisément. Elle tente de le pousser avec la Force et il la repousse comme un moustique, agaçant et persistant mais clairement pas de taille pour lui. Elle rappelle son sabre à elle et bloque son coup suivant, mais manque celui d’après et se trouve empalée sur le sabre d’Anakin. Elle soupire et meurt ; les miasmes de ténèbres qui polluent l’air se dissipent et Anakin laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Il inspecte le vaisseau, s’assure qu’il n’y ait pas d’autre Inquisiteur caché dans l’un des nombreux recoins, bien que la Force lui dise que la voie est libre.

River se précipite hors du cockpit et l’étreint de toutes ses forces. Il lui caresse gentiment les cheveux, comme il le ferait pour Leia, et dit, « Elle est partie. Tu es en sûreté maintenant.

— Elle était après quelqu’un d’autre, » dit River, ses mots se bousculant tandis qu’elle s’accroche à lui. « Je l’ai distraite, je l’ai attirée ici pour vous donner du temps. Elle a pensé que je serais une cible plus facile. » Elle prend une profonde inspiration. « Il est sauf ? Vous l’avez trouvé ?

— Ouais, je l’ai trouvé. Viens.

— Il faut qu’on dise à Kaylee que la voie est libre, aussi. »

Le cœur d’Anakin lui remonte dans la gorge. « Kaylee ? Je croyais qu’elle était avec le capitaine et Zoé.

— Elle est revenue avec mon déjeuner et quelques pièces de moteur, elle voulait bricoler un peu.

— Où-

— Dans la salle des machines. La porte se verrouille en cas de danger. » 

Ayant eu vent de certains des ennuis qu’a rencontré l’équipage de Serenity, Anakin ne peut qu’être reconnaissant qu’ils aient ajouté certaines mesures de sécurité quand ils ont rebâti le vaisseau. Il toque à la porte plaquée de duracier et le visage de Kaylee apparaît au hublot, les yeux ronds et pleins d’anxiété. Quand elle le voit, elle ouvre la porte et se jette dans ses bras, et une fois de plus il se voit étreint avec force. Le parfum d’huile de moteur et de savon de Kaylee est apaisant, et le cœur d’Anakin ne bat plus si frénétiquement.

« Kaylee ? Tu vas bien ? » Il lui passe une main dans les cheveux et lui soulève le menton pour l’embrasser tendrement.

« Maintenant oui. Et toi ?

— Ouais. » Il l’embrasse à nouveau, et laisse la douceur de ses lèvres couvrir le goût acide de l’adrénaline dans sa bouche.

Il s’interrompt quand un raclement de gorge se fait entendre, et Obi-Wan se tient là avec les enfants. Il hausse un sourcil quand Anakin ne se dégage pas de l’étreinte de Kaylee, mais quand il parle, il ne dit que « Il semble que nous ayons un corps à faire disparaître. Une Sith ?

— Inquisitrice, dit River. La Seconde Sœur. » Puis elle regarde réellement à qui elle s’adresse et pousse un petit cri de surprise en le reconnaissant. « Maître Kenobi ! » Puis elle fronce le nez et recule d’un pas.

Anakin contient un ricanement. « Les risques du métier ? » propose-t-il, provoquant l’hilarité chez les autres. Si elle est teintée d’anxiété, Anakin ne peut pas les en blâmer.

*

Ils se sont débarrassés du corps avant que Reynolds et Zoé reviennent, mais Obi-Wan n’a pas encore eu le temps de passer à la douche. Reynolds les regarde et murmure un sale juron en huttese qu’Anakin refuse de traduire aux enfants, puis dit, « De tous les vaisseaux de l’univers, comment, par les neuf enfers corelliens, ai-je fini par récupérer Kenobi et Skywalker sur le mien ? 

— Les ennemis communs amènent des unions étranges, » dit Obi-Wan avec cette voix agaçante de “grand sage” qu’il aime à employer avec les personnes qu’il vient juste de rencontrer.

« Hey ! » dit Kaylee, faussement outrée. Elle presse son visage contre l’épaule d’Anakin pour étouffer son rire et il resserre son bras autour de sa taille en solidarité.

« Attention à ce que vous dites au sujet de Kaylee, Général, dit Reynolds. Je peux toujours vous balancer par un sas. »

Obi-Wan prend une inspiration et se redresse, ce qui serait bien plus impressionnant s’il ne sentait pas comme l’intérieur des toilettes d’une cantina après la semaine de la Flotte, mais Anakin le stoppe en secouant la tête.

« Rien de commun ni d’étrange, » dit-il en pressant un baiser dans les cheveux de Kaylee, « mais je pense que nous pouvons clarifier les choses avec une franche discussion.

— Alors tu admets ne pas avoir été sincère quand on t’a pris à bord, » dit Reynolds, comme s’il l’avait su tout le long. Ce qui, doit admettre Anakin, est probablement le cas.

Il lance un regard en coin à Obi-Wan. « J’ai dit la vérité. » Il ne peut empêcher ses lèvres de se retrousser en un demi-sourire. « D’un certain point de vue.

— Les mensonges par omission restent des mensonges, » répond Reynolds, nullement déridé par la référence qu’il ne partage pas. « Si tu savais que cette Inquisitrice était après toi quand tu es monté sur mon vaisseau-

— Après moi, aussi, » l’interrompt River, mais Reynolds ne cesse pas pour autant de fusiller Anakin du regard.

« Aussi fascinant que soit tout cela, » dit Obi-Wan avant que Reynolds ne soit vraiment trop remonté, « j’apprécierais vraiment une douche avant d’être balancé dans l’espace.

— Personne ne se fera balancer dans l’espace, » dit Zoé, avec un regard vers le capitaine. « Mais je pense que nous apprécierions tous que vous preniez une douche, Général.

— Venez, dit Anakin. Vous pouvez utiliser celle de notre chambre. »

*

« Cette robe est irrécupérable, » dit Anakin, en la repoussant d’un coup de pied dégoûté une fois qu’Obi-Wan s’est déshabillé et est entré dans la cabine de douche.

Un des avantages d’être à terre est que la réserve d’eau a été remplie à ras bord et qu’Obi-Wan peut prendre une vraie douche, pas seulement sonique. Anakin lui fait passer une barre du savon industriel de Kaylee et s’asseoit sur le sol près du porte-serviettes.

« J’ai peut-être trop insisté sur le côté mal lavé, admet Obi-Wan.

— Et abusé du gin.

— Ah, c’était pour ajouter de la personnalité. Et m’en parfumer était moins pénible que le boire. »

Anakin renâcle. « Je suis prêt à le parier.

— J’ai fait de ça aussi, bien sûr. » Il y a une peine immense derrière cette admission, et Anakin s’y ouvre, essaie d’aider Obi-Wan à alléger son fardeau de tristesse, d’amis et d’années perdus.

Il ne laisse rien paraître de tout ça dans sa voix. « Personne ne vous en blâmerait. Nous avons tous fait de notre mieux depuis la chute de la République.

— Tu sembles être parvenu à retomber sur tes pieds.

— Vous me connaissez, Maître. J’y arrive toujours. »

Obi-Wan émet un “mmm” peu compromettant. « Je suis navré, pour Padmé. Elle est la mère des jumeaux, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Merci. » Anakin entrelace ses doigts, baisse les yeux vers ses mains. « Je suis désolé d’avoir déserté quand vous aviez le plus besoin de moi. »

La porte de la cabine de douche coulisse et Obi-Wan passe la tête par l’ouverture. Il a l’air si sérieux qu’Anakin ne le réprimande pas pour le gâchis d’eau et le sol mouillé.

« Je suis juste heureux que tu aies survécu, et quelque chose me dit que si tu avais été sur Coruscant- » Il secoue la tête, éclaboussant Anakin au passage. « Les choses pourraient s’être passées très différemment, et pas en mieux. »

Anakin avale sa salive et acquiesce. « Parce que Palpatine est le Seigneur Sith.

— Oui.

— Et je lui faisais confiance quand j’aurais dû vous faire confiance, à vous. »

La bouche d’Obi-Wan se tord derrière le désordre de sa barbe trempée. « Nous faisons tous des erreurs, Anakin.

— Si je n’étais pas parti-

— Mais tu es parti. Rien ne sert de spéculer sur ce qui aurait pu être. » Le sourire soudain d’Obi-Wan est étonnamment chaleureux. « Concentre-toi sur ici et maintenant. Ta concentration détermine ta réalité. »

Anakin baisse la tête pour dissimuler le plaisir qu’il a à entendre ces mots qui autrefois le rendaient dingue. « Fermez la porte, Obi-Wan. Vous laissez sortir toute l’eau. » Il agite vaguement la main dans la direction d’Obi-Wan. « Et personne n’a envie de voir tout ça.

— Hmpf, tu serais surpris. » Mais il referme la porte.

« Pas vraiment. » Anakin rit doucement. « Je me souviens de toutes ces rumeurs sur vous.

— Tu ne devrais pas prêter l'oreille aux ragots du Temple, Anakin, » dit Obi-Wan. Mais il n’y a aucun reproche derrière ses mots. « Parle-moi des jumeaux. Et de ce vaisseau. Et de comment tu as trouvé Padawan Tam ? »

Anakin s’installe plus confortablement contre la cloison et parle jusqu’à en perdre la voix. C’est agréable - cela semble _juste_ \- de partager ces choses avec Obi-Wan, toutes les étapes du développement des jumeaux qu’il a manquées, et tous les espoirs d’Anakin pour leur futur.

Quand il a terminé, Obi-Wan est douché et rasé, ses cheveux rafraîchis aussi nettement que l’a pu Anakin avec les ciseaux de son médikit, quoique plus gris aux tempes qu’il ne s’en souvenait. Les yeux d’Obi-wan sont plus clairs et moins hantés qu’ils ne l’étaient quelques heures plus tôt, et il sent infiniment meilleur. Le pantalon et la tunique de rechange d’Anakin sont un peu trop longs et plus qu’un peu trop larges pour sa mince silhouette, mais ce n’est rien que quelques mois de repas solides ne peuvent arranger, et Anakin est déterminé à les lui fournir, qu’Obi-Wan le veuille ou non.

« Tu t’en es bien sorti, » lui dit Obi-Wan en posant une main sur son épaule. « Je suis fier de toi, mon padawan. »

Anakin sourit et prétend ne pas avoir de larmes dans les yeux. « Et de votre côté, Maître ?

— Oh, il n’y a pas grand chose à raconter. » Obi-Wan agite une main, d’un geste dédaigneux, et cogne de l’épaule contre celle d’Anakin comme ils s’assoient tous les deux sur la couchette d’Anakin, repoussant la pagaille des enfants sur le sol. « À la fin de la guerre j’étais sur Utapau. Je ne sais plus si tu le savais. » Anakin secoue la tête et Obi-Wan hausse les épaules. « Finalement croisé Grievous. L’ai tué avec un blaster, tu le crois ? Barbare.

— Si l’outil remplit la fonction, murmure Anakin.

— Ha, oui. C’est étrange de t’entendre répéter un de mes vieux aphorismes. » Il sourit. « Mais je pourrais m’y habituer. » Il se frotte la lèvre inférieure du pouce et plisse les yeux en regardant le tapis sur le sol, perdu dans un souvenir.

Il s’écoule quelques minutes avant qu’il ne reprenne, d’une voix solennelle maintenant. « Après l’Ordre 66 j’ai réussi à revenir sur Coruscant et à inverser le signal. L’apprenti Sith a assassiné les novices.

— Je sais. River était là. »

Même Obi-Wan ne peut répondre grand chose à ça. « Sais-tu de qui il s’agit ? La créature qui se fait appeler Darth Ruin ? »

Anakin le dévisage, surpris. « Vous ne le savez pas ? »

Obi-Wan secoue la tête. « L’holo de sécurité a été détruit. »

Anakin ferme un poing et le déplie doucement, sur une profonde expiration. Sa colère envers elle ne s’est jamais dissipée, en dépit des années. « C’est Barriss Offee. Elle a pris River et quelques uns des initiés les plus vieux en otage. Les a torturés, et a expérimenté sur eux. »

Obi-Wan se frotte le menton. « Cette Seconde Sœur n’était pas pleinement une Sith. »

Anakin hausse une épaule. « Non. Elle n’était pas particulièrement bien entraînée, non plus. De ce que River m’a raconté, on les envoie pour chasser les Jedi qui restent, et pour rassembler les enfants sensibles à la Force à des fins d’endoctrinement et d’expérimentation. Mais Sidious ne veut pas qu’ils deviennent trop puissants et tentent d’usurper son trône. » Les mots sont amers sur sa langue, et pas seulement à cause de ce que cela signifie pour Luke et Leia, ou à cause de ce qui a déjà été infligé à River.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles d’Ahsoka ? » Il s’arme de courage en attendant la réponse d’Obi-Wan, mais celui-ci secoue simplement la tête.

« J’espérais que tu en aurais. » Il caresse à nouveau sa barbe. « Peut-être est-ce là un domaine dans lequel ne pas avoir de nouvelles équivaut à une bonne nouvelle. Je sais que Bail Organa a organisé des cellules rebelles. Je ne serais pas surpris le moins du monde si Ahsoka était impliquée. » Son sourire se teinte d’ironie. « Leurs missions ont tendance à s’accompagner d’explosions, d’une façon qui me la rappelle toujours. » Il incline la tête. « Rex, aussi. Je n’ai pas pu le trouver non plus, après. »

Anakin se souvient de l’insistance de Rex, et de Five, et de comment il ne les avait pas crus, n’avait pas pensé Palpatine capable de cette sorte de tromperie. « Sa puce lui a été enlevée avant qu’on le laisse sur Mandalore. Il pourrait toujours y être.

— Ils sont probablement plus en sécurité, où qu’ils soient, qu’ici avec nous, » dit doucement Obi-Wan, avec espoir.

« Je sais. Ça ne me plaît pas, mais je sais. » Anakin soupire. « Nous n’allons pas pouvoir rester beaucoup plus longtemps sur Serenity, non plus. »

Obi-Wan fronce les sourcils, perplexe. « Ils peuvent me déposer sur Boros ou Zeitooine, mais tu n’es pas obligé de partir. » Son expression se fait malicieuse. « Tu as l’air de te plaire ici. »

Anakin sourit tristement. « Serenity est un super vaisseau, avec un super équipage, et j’ai de la chance de les connaître. Mais je ne pense pas que vous et moi nous en sortons très bien l’un sans l’autre.

— Non, approuve doucement Obi-Wan. En effet.

— Et de toute façon, il reste deux membres d’équipage que je n’ai pas rencontrés moi-même ; une fois qu’ils seront sortis de quarantaine, on sera très fortement serrés à bord, et je n’aurai plus de boulot.

— Je vois. » Obi-Wan pose une main sur la nuque d’Anakin et presse affectueusement. « La Force nous guidera, j’en suis sûr.

— Bien sûr, Maître, » répond automatiquement Anakin, et ils se sourient bêtement l’un à l’autre l’espace d’un moment. « Kriff, c’est bon que vous soyez ici.

— Pour moi aussi, Anakin, dit Obi-Wan. Pour moi aussi. »

*

Il y a toujours des choses qu’Anakin veut faire avant de quitter Serenity, mais un nouvel hyperdrive ne va pas se matérialiser uniquement parce qu’il veut remplacer l’ancien, aussi se concentre-t-il sur ce qu’il _peut_ faire avant de partir.

Le matin suivant, après leur méditation collective, il tire un petit sachet de sa poche et le tend à River. Obi-Wan hoche la tête quand elle l’interroge du regard, et elle sourit.

« Je les ai récupérés ça et là au fil des années, » dit Anakin quand elle déverse les cristaux Kyber dans sa paume. « Dans l’espoir que l’un ou l’autre fonctionnera pour Luke ou Leia quand ils seront assez grands pour fabriquer leurs propres sabres laser.

— On est assez grands _maintenant_ , » intervient Luke. Près de lui, Leia acquiesce vigoureusement. 

Anakin secoue la tête. « On n’a pas besoin que vous perdiez une main avant même d’avoir toutes vos dents d’adultes, » dit-il. Luke se rasseoit avec un soupir mais ne discute pas.

Anakin se retourne vers River. « Si l’un d’eux résonne avec toi, » et il fait léviter une boîte pleine de trucs et de bidules jusqu’au milieu de leur cercle, « Kaylee a gentiment fourni des pièces qui devrait t’aider à fabriquer un nouveau sabre laser, ou, » il échange un regard amusé avec Obi-Wan, « puisque tu sembles favoriser le jar’kai, une paire de sabres. »

Quand il lui a dit ce qu’il prévoyait de faire et lui a demandé de fournir les pièces détachées qu’elle pouvait avoir dans un coin, Kaylee a regardé son sabre laser avec fascination. Elle lui a demandé de le démonter et remonter pour elle, ce qu’elle ne pouvait pas faire elle-même, puisque la Force était requise. Mais elle a tout de même eu des idées intéressantes sur comment conserver la stabilité de l’intensité de la lame à forte puissance, tout en rendant les batteries plus efficaces. Il lui en a été très reconnaissant, après.

River tousse et Obi-Wan hausse un sourcil, et il se rend compte qu’il a laissé certains de ses souvenirs traverser ses boucliers. Il se râcle la gorge et ignore la façon dont ses oreilles brûlent. « Enfin bref, on a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée que tu fasses ça tant qu’on est là pour aider. »

River lève les yeux alors, son regard croise le sien et se détourne quand elle comprend ce qu’il veut dire. « _Měi hǎo_ ,* » dit-elle en se concentrant sur la boîte de ferraille, mais il peut sentir sa tristesse dans la Force.

Elle choisit une paire de cristaux, la mélancolie faisant place à l’émerveillement quand ils résonnent pour elle, et même si ce n’est pas une excursion spéciale sur Ilum avec Yoda, Anakin se dit que ça fera l’affaire. Ils passent une journée intéressante à choisir les pièces et à les assembler dans différentes configurations, puis River s’installe pour méditer.

Le soir suivant, elle leur montre les versions presque achevées d’un sabre et d’un shoto, auxquels il manque encore de meilleures poignées et les ornements qu’elle pourrait vouloir leur ajouter ; mais quand elle les allume, ils brillent d’un blanc éclatant dans la lumière tamisée de la salle de repos.

Elle semble surprise par la couleur, ou plutôt son absence, mais Obi-Wan sourit. « Tu as bien travaillé, River.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle. Mes anciens sabres étaient bleus. 

— Tu n’es plus la personne que tu étais quand tu les as fabriqués, dit Obi-Wan. Ton entraînement a été violemment tronqué, et ton chemin a été semé d’épreuves tant en chair qu’en esprit, mais tu les as passées avec grâce et courage, et tu as trouvé la sérénité que tu as pu. » Un bref sourire se fait jour sur le visage de River au jeu de mot. « Tu sers la lumière et la Force, et j’aurais été fier de t’avoir comme padawan, si les choses avaient tourné différemment. » Anakin lui jette un regard perçant, mais Obi-Wan l’ignore. « Tu n’es pas, peut-être, un Jedi à la manière ancienne, mais ta lumière illuminera la galaxie pour les années à venir, si la Force le veut. »

River bat des paupières, puis leur offre un sourire aveuglant. Elle désactive les lames et s’incline profondément. « Merci, Maître Kenobi, Maître Skywalker. Que la Force soit avec vous.

— Et aussi avec toi, » répondent Obi-Wan et Anakin en s’inclinant à leur tour. C’est étrange et familier à la fois, et Anakin ressent la morsure habituelle du chagrin en pensant à ce qu’ils ont perdu, mais aussi une vive flambée d’espoir en pensant à ce qu’ils ont trouvé.

Plus tard, il dit à Obi-Wan, « Je ne savais pas que vous prévoyiez de prendre un autre padawan. Je pensais vous avoir dégoûté de l’idée à vie. » Il plaisante. Plus ou moins.

Obi-Wan penche la tête en arrière pour s’appuyer contre le mur et ferme les yeux. « Je ne l’avais pas vraiment prévu, dit-il. Mais j’ai vu comme tu te débrouillais bien avec Ahsoka et j’ai pensé que, peut-être, une fois que la guerre serait finie, je pourrais essayer une nouvelle fois. Maître Yoda a suggéré que je rencontre River. Il semblait penser que nous irions bien ensemble.

— Elle est brillante, dit Anakin, et je ne veux pas seulement dire dans la Force. Mais ce que Barriss - Dath Ruin - lui a fait- » Il secoue la tête. « Vous auriez fait une bonne équipe.

— Hélas, nous ne le saurons jamais, répond Obi-Wan. Mais je vois un autre Skywalker dans mon futur. » Il incline la tête en direction de Luke et Leia serrés dans l’autre lit.

« Vous devrez peut-être vous battre avec Ahsoka pour ce privilège, dit Anakin. Et vous vous faites vieux. »

Obi-Wan rit. « Ce qui me manque en agilité, je le compense largement par la ruse. Ahsoka, étant ton apprentie, a toujours préféré une approche plus directe. Elle ne connaît pas encore tous mes tours.

— Vous seriez surpris de savoir combien d’entre eux je lui ai appris. » Anakin soupire. « Elle est là quelque part, Obi-Wan. Je peux le sentir.

— Et nous la trouverons quand le Force le voudra, Anakin. Tu dois le croire.

— Je le crois. C’est juste-

— Tu m’as trouvé, n’est-ce pas ? »

Anakin sourit. « Vous avez raison. Je vous ai trouvé. » Il tapote le genou d’Obi-Wan et se remet sur pied. « Passez une bonne nuit. Je ne suis pas loin, si vous avez besoin de moi. » Obi-Wan le chasse d’un geste de la main, mais aucun d’eux ne dort bien cette nuit là. Anakin dort dans le lit de Kaylee depuis qu’ils ont ramené Obi-Wan, et il a besoin du réconfort de sa chaleur maintenant, pour lui rappeler que même si la galaxie est vaste et solitaire, elle abrite aussi bonté et gentillesse.

Ahsoka est là quelque part, une lumière dans les ténèbres, se répète-t-il, et ils seront réunis le moment venu.

*

Anakin ne sait pas ce qui est le pire - devoir annoncer qu’ils partiront bientôt aux jumeaux ou à Kaylee. 

Luke et Leia pleurent mais sont facilement réconfortés par la promesse de quelques mois avec leur tante et leur oncle, et d’entraînements au sabre avec Obi-Wan.

Kaylee encaisse bien plus difficilement.

Il sait qu’elle n’est pas amoureuse de lui - pas comme lui le comprend, en tout cas - pas plus qu’il n’est amoureux d’elle, mais il y a quelque chose de bon entre eux deux, quelque chose qui les rend heureux, et tous deux savent à quel point c’est rare dans la galaxie.

« Je savais que tu n’allais pas rester pour toujours, » dit-elle, pelotonnée contre lui, chaude et douce, dans le hamac, « mais je pensais qu’on aurait encore un peu plus de temps. »

Il dépose un baiser sur son front, son nez, le coin de ses lèvres. « Je sais. Mais Obi-Wan et moi ensemble, sans parler de River et des jumeaux - ce n’est sûr pour personne, qu’on soit tous au même endroit. »

Elle soupire. « Je sais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça doit me plaire. »

Sa bouche s’incurve à cet écho de ses paroles à Obi-Wan. « Ça ne me plait pas non plus, mais s’il faut choisir entre ta sécurité ou-

— Chut, » dit-elle en pressant les lèvres contre les siennes. « Tu vas attirer les problèmes. » Elle glisse une jambe par dessus ses hanches et l’embrasse avec ferveur. Puis elle lui enseigne qu’il est, en fait, possible de faire l’amour dans un hamac, si vous avez de la détermination et des cuisses musclées, et n’êtes pas dérangés par le balancement.

*

C’est une bonne chose qu’ils aient déjà décidé de quitter bientôt Serenity, parce que deux jours plus tard au dîner, Reynolds leur annonce qu’ils ont reçu un message de Simon, disant que Jayne et lui étaient prêts à revenir sur le vaisseau la prochaine fois qu’ils passeraient sur Tatooine.

« Les quartiers seront un peu étroits, dit Reynolds, mais je suis sûr qu’on peut s’en débrouiller. Kenobi, vous pouvez continuer à dormir avec les jumeaux, puisque Skywalker semble passer la plupart de ses nuits dans la chambre de Kaylee. »

Anakin rougit et Obi-Wan rit, ce qui lui vaut un coup de pied dans le tibia par dessous la table. « Merci, dit Anakin, mais je pense que nous vous ferons nos adieux sur Tatooine. »

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui, puis vers Kaylee, qui pince les lèvres et dit, « Je n’en suis pas heureuse, mais leur raisonnement se tient.

— Trop dangereux, approuve tristement River. Mais on pourra leur rendre visite.

— Quand vous passez à Mos Eisley, » dit Anakin, en adressant un large sourire à Kaylee. « Tu as mon code com. »

*

Le soir avant qu’ils atterrissent à Mos Eisley, Inara partage une bouteille de bon whisky corellien avec l’équipage. Obi-Wan et elle s’entendent aussi bien que des jawas dans une décharge, et ils se font face de part et d’autre d’un échiquier magnifiquement sculpté qu’Inara a sorti de sa navette.

Kaylee et River chassent Luke et Leia dans un jeu de chat compliqué qu’Anakin a depuis longtemps renoncé à comprendre, tandis que Mal, Zoé et lui-même sont assis sur la passerelle au dessus de la soute, à boire le whisky d’Inara dans de vieilles timbales cabossées.

« C’est du bon, » dit-il avec surprise. Mais il faut dire qu’ils _ont_ passé les dernières semaines à boire la gnôle de Kaylee. Même quelque chose de moindre qualité leur paraîtrait probablement bon à cet instant.

« Bien sûr que c’est du bon, dit Reynolds. Inara ne boirait pas de la daube félucienne bon marché.

— Bon sang, dit Zoé, tu te rappelles le tord-boyaux que distillait Bendis, avant qu’on soit envoyés sur Héra ? » Sa bouche se tord dans une expression complexe de dégoût mêlé de nostalgie.

Reynolds acquiesce. « Au goût, on aurait juré qu’il filtrait ça avec ses chaussettes, mais c’était salement costaud.

— Héra ? » dit Anakin, interloqué. Puis le déclic se fait. « La Bataille de Serenity, » murmure-t-il. Il s’est interrogé plusieurs fois au sujet du nom du vaisseau, mais n’a jamais pensé à demander ; cela semblait un peu trop personnel, et Reynolds et lui n’étaient pas en si bons termes au début.

« Ouais, » dit Reynolds, les yeux perdus dans le lointain avec une expression qui n’est que trop familière à Anakin. « Putain de nom pour une bataille. »

Ça avait été l’une des dernières batailles majeures de la guerre, se souvient Anakin. Le commandement séparatiste qui n’était pas à la botte de Sidious avait retiré son support à ses troupes au sol - pour la plupart des êtres appartenant au corps de défense planétaire, ce qui explique la présence de Reynolds et de Zoé - et tenté de se soumettre au nouvel Empereur pour s’en tirer. Ils avaient tous été massacrés, les troupes comme le commandement, par l’apprentie Sith de Palpatine. Anakin avait écouté les reportages des holonews sur la situation pendant que Padmé dormait, les jumeaux âgés de quelques jours seulement logés entre eux deux sur le lit.

Savoir cela expliquait beaucoup de leur attitude, à tous les deux.

« Vous savez que toute la guerre était une arnaque montée par l’Empereur, pas vrai ? dit-il soudain. Nous étions tous voués à perdre.

— Explique, » dit Zoé, ponctuant sa demande d’un coup d’ongle sur sa timbale.

« Palpatine est un Seigneur Sith, dit Anakin. Il était dans l’ombre derrière les deux camps, pour anéantir la République et les Jedi. »

Reynolds lâche une impressionnante série de jurons, avant d’offrir à Zoé un sourire contrit. « Je suis content de t’avoir laissée me persuader de transporter ces armes pour les rebelles.

— Oui, M’sieur, répond-elle, impassible. C’est moi qui t’ai persuadé de faire ça. »

Reynolds grogne et prend une autre gorgée de whisky.

« Il a tenté de me pousser à le joindre, a fait de ma femme une martyre, et il chasse mes enfants et ma famille, dit doucement Anakin. Un jour, on le fera tomber. » Il se fend d’un sourire vicieux. « Comme Obi-Wan aime à le dire, les Seigneurs Sith sont notre spécialité.

— On sera derrière vous, dit Reynolds. Se pourrait même qu’on s’en prenne à lui nous-mêmes.

— Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre. » Ils entrechoquent leurs timbales et Anakin ne peut que rire. « Tu as jamais pensé que tu trinquerais avec des généraux de la République ? »

Reynolds laisse échapper ce qui doit être un rire, lui aussi. « Non, mais l’univers est rempli de choses plus bizarres, dit-il. Je suppose que Kenobi avait raison à propos des ennemis communs qui créent des unions étranges.

— Dis donc, Cap’taine, je ne tromperais pas Kaylee si facilement, dit Anakin.

— C’est ça, t’as pas intérêt, » répond Reynolds, et ça colle entre eux, pense Anakin. Ils sont une équipe, et peut-être une famille, si non les amis les plus intimes.

*

Anakin passe sa dernière nuit à bord de Serenity avec Kaylee. Ils ne dorment pas beaucoup. Il veut imprimer chaque moment, chaque parcelle d’elle dans sa mémoire - la façon dont elle soupire et tressaille quand il glisse ses doigts en elle, la façons dont ses cuisses tremblent juste avant l’orgasme, cet air rêveur sur son visage après coup, quand il sait qu’il l’a faite planer par elle-même. Son propre plaisir est secondaire, mais Kaylee fait de même pour lui, et il se demande comment il a vécu si longtemps sans cela, et comment il va s’en sortir sans elle une fois parti.

« On passe assez régulièrement, » dit-elle au matin, et il ne sait pas si elle essaie de le rassurer lui ou elle-même. « Il y a toujours du boulot à Mos Eisley.

— Je sais. » Il l’embrasse, désappointé qu’ils soient tous les deux habillés et sur le point d’atterrir. « Mais faites attention aux clients avec qui vous faites affaire. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Même si Mal n’a pas plus de bon sens qu’un bantha, Zoe connaît son affaire. Tu n’as pas à t’en faire pour nous.

— Zoé a la tête aussi bien faite qu’elle est bien pleine. »

Kaylee lui jette un regard malicieux. « Je suis sûre qu’elle sera contente d’apprendre que tu le penses.

— Quoi ? Non. Ne lui dis pas que j’ai dit ça. Je n’ai pas envie de me faire tirer dessus pour mon dernier jour. Je pense que même le capitaine a fini par s’habituer à moi. »

Cela la fait rire, et il en est heureux ; il veut se souvenir de son rire.

*

Mos Eisley est aussi misérable qu’à l’accoutumée, la chaleur féroce et le sable irritant, même de bon matin. Il semble juste d’être ici, pourtant, étant donné combien de choses importantes dans sa vie s’y sont déroulées.

Anakin, Obi-Wan et les jumeaux se séparent de l’équipage de Serenity avec des embrassades démonstratives et des larmes dissimulées, leur paquetage chargé de menus cadeaux et de souvenirs du temps passé ensemble.

« Appelle-moi avant que vous remplaciez l’hyperdrive, dit Anakin. Je pourrais t’aider avec ça.

— Je le ferai, promet Kaylee. Il va probablement falloir quelques mois avant qu’on ait suffisamment d’argent.

— Je me fiche de dans combien de temps, appelle-moi. » Il l’embrasse une dernière fois, puis prend les enfants dans ses bras et suit Obi-Wan jusque là où Owen les attend avec un speeder.

Il ne sera jamais aussi heureux au sol que dans le ciel, mais son temps à bord de Serenity lui a rappelé comment prendre le bon où il se trouve, aussi longtemps qu’il le peut. Il quitte l’équipage de Serenity, mais il a retrouvé Obi-Wan, et sa présence n’est plus quelque chose dont il veut se passer.

Ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’il reparte dans les étoiles, et peut-être que la prochaine fois, il sera capable de retrouver le reste de sa petite famille, et pourra aider chemin faisant à sauver la galaxie. Pour l’instant, la Force vibre d’une sensation de justesse, et il sait qu’il est là où il est censé être.

« Salut, Owen, » dit-il en grimpant dans le speeder côté passager. Owen lui offre un signe de tête et un sourire en retour. Il ne va même pas se plaindre de ne pas pouvoir conduire. « Rentrons à la maison. »

**Author's Note:**

> *Měi hǎo : brillant, en mandarin. Comprendre _cool_  
>  Les vf de la série Firefly comme du film Serenity ayant ignoré l'usage in universe de _shiny_ , je me suis tournée vers le chinois, que je sais utilisé à plusieurs reprises pour les jurons - entre autres.  
> C'était ça ou me tourner vers le fameux "Wizard !" de la Menace Fantôme, mais je trouvais qu'on manquait d'expressions propres à Firefly dans cette trad, donc... je me suis amusée un peu.


End file.
